Zelda and the Rise of Ganon
by ayumi-neko-neko
Summary: After being held captive, raped repeatedly and the murder of her father by Ganondorf, Zelda escapes to find the wielder of Courage. She meets up with Link and a man named Chase and together they work to overthrow the King of Darkness
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Zelda Daphenous Hyrule paused for a moment to observe a small nest of wild flowers that had managed to bloom prettily despite the cool early spring season. Pushing a strand of her long, golden hair behind her pointed elfish ear, she knelt down and gently pinched a fragile red petal. It felt subtly dry, yet still silken underneath her soft touch. She then stood up, her white satin dress whirling about her like a fan and glided to her leather clad caretaker.

Impa was the last descendant of her ancient tribe, the Sheikah. The Sheikah were sworn protectors of the Royal Hylian family.

"May I have the watering can?" Zelda asked sweetly in her clear, soprano voice. Impa simply nodded, a woman of few words and handed the small lavender colored watering can to the young princess. Zelda was the heiress to the royal throne of the land of Hyrule. Zelda took the watering can, her big round eyes sparkling with delighted anticipation. She went over and knelt in front of the quaint patch of flowers and lightly sprinkled water over them. The noon sun made the water droplets shine with multi prismatic colors. She murmured something unintelligible under her breath then suddenly the whole green, rich earth sprouted with beautiful colorful wildflowers.

Zelda stood up again with a grin. The Hyrule castle garden was once again filled with the magical beauty of nature that would last well past fall before they would wilt. However, the deep emerald grass would remain fresh for all of eternity.

"Beautiful work again, your highness." Impa said in a deep, handsome voice. Zelda smiled at her.

"Father will be pleased." Zelda spoke softly. Though quite young, exactly eighteen summers on the third of last month, the young woman was filled with wisdom far beyond her years.

"As always." Impa responded lightly. She began to hum a lullaby under her breath. Together, they walked through the grand stone archway that led into the castle. Their footsteps echoed far and wide through the magnificent hallway.

The tall stone walls were covered in scarlet tapestries that held rather curious emblems. Three golden weaved triangles connected; all three formed into a single large triangle. The golden Triforce, a sacred symbol of peace for the golden land. However, if the real thing was touched by the wrong hands, could cast a shadowy veil across the lands, an age of darkness. The marble checkered black and white floor shone with pride.

Great diamond chandeliers hung above their heads. Handmaids scurried back and forth going about their duties, bowing their heads as they walked by Princess Zelda. She gave a soft "hello" in return and took Impa's arm. They turned a corner to the left, passing large mahogany and gold trimmed doors that held exquisite and intricate designs. They entered another archway and climbed a wide staircase with scarlet and gold carpeting. The handrails were made of rich mahogany.

Two heavily armored, brawny guards pulled two large and imposing doors open so Zelda and her caretaker could enter the Hall of Kings, which was the waiting hallway that led into the throne room. They bowed their heads in reverence and crossed their meaty arms diagonally across their iron breastplates in formal salute.

"Your highness." They murmured in low, deep, coarse voices. Zelda smiled kindly in thanks and walked through the entrance hall. The domed glass ceiling was made of stained glass that depicted ancient legends of old. Sunlight slanted through the glass casting warm colors across the stone floor.

Two more guards waited at the other end of the room. They too opened their doors that led outside. A refreshing breeze lifted strands of Zelda's hair. She walked to the railing and looked out over the land. Far below was Castle Town, bustling with busy people as they went along their noon duties and activities. Children laughed and played as the fountain sprayed cool water on them, parents scolded them, saying that if they keep it up they will get sick. The sun was bright and sweet, the cobalt skies clear, wisps of clouds drifted lazily in the sky: an overall beautiful day. Even further out from Castle Town was the provinces of Hyrule: Lanaryu, Eldin, Faron, and Ordonia.

She looked east and saw the vast, overwhelming waters of Lake Hylia and the Lanaryu bridge. To the west, an ancient town, Kakariko, which was founded by ancient Sheikah, to the south was the fair trees of Faron.

Impa nudged Zelda's shoulder and nodded toward another, yet still grand, staircase that gradually inclined and wound up into the open spaced Throne Room. King Raphael, an old man of pride, honor, and girth, sat in his throne. He spoke in hushed tones that still managed to echo and roll throughout the stone chamber to an armored man who knelt at his feet.

Zelda stood at the entrance and looked around the large chamber. Tall statues of her ancestors were atop stone pedestals in narrow, domed enclaves, their arms raised in praise of the heavens. Large semi-circle stained glass windows were spread out across the room, the sunlight spread across the floor in beautiful colors.

Above the grand golden thrones at the end of the chamber, was a larger than life stone imitation of the Triforce. On each triangle lounged three beautiful women, depictions of the three golden goddesses, the creators of Hyrule. Din, Nayru, and Farore. Din was the goddess of Power, Nayru, of Wisdom, and Farore, Courage.

"Ah, and here she arrives, my fair daughter. How is the garden faring?" Called King Raphael in a jovial manner from his throne.

"In full bloom, Father." Zelda responded, her voice like silver bells. She walked with grace further into the room then stopped, eying the man who still had his back turned against her. He wore sleeveless midnight black armor, gauntlets, and a blood red cape. His sword was laid at the feet of Zelda's father.

Zelda looked back at her father as he motioned for the man to stand and face her.

"Arise, my friend, and you shall behold my daughter, fairest in all the lands, goddess on earth." The man stood from his knelt stance and turned. His dark crimson eyes beheld the shapely and beautiful figure of Zelda. Her golden locks cascaded gracefully, like a curtain, down her back, her soft porcelain skin glistened softly in the sunlight, a mysterious, subtle, yet powerful glow. Sparkling gems crowned her brow, her dress hugged her frame and flowed like a rippling waterfall against and around her slender body. He smiled a rather intimidating, yet shy, smile. Her emerald eyed gaze captured him. His dark, tanned skin could be considered handsome, his meaty arms bulged with muscles and veins. He was tall, his face was angular, and had a long prominent nose, full red lips, and bushy black eyebrows. His hair was black as a crow's feathers, and waved down to his chin and the middle of the back of his neck.

"Ganon, I would like to introduce you to my daughter, Zelda, who is to be the future queen of Hyrule." Zelda lifted her eyes to meet his and gasped. Her vision hazed over as a sudden burst of strong wind blew into and swirled around the room, blowing her hair around her face. Though she was looking at this man, Ganon, as her father called him, she was seeing a very different vision.

Dark, ominous clouds loomed broodingly across the skies she was seeing. An everlasting darkness spread like a damp heavy blanket across all the lands. There were small breaks in the clouds, which strong sunlight streamed hopelessly on the cold green grass of Hyrule Fields. Gales of wind shook the sparse trees, then suddenly, all living things started wilting. The grass turned black, the tree's once beautiful barks darkened and rotted before her eyes.

Demons, imps, and evil things swarmed the fields, sparse and innocent travelers were struck down by a heavy blade wielded by the monsters. Women and children screamed, begging for mercy as they were taken for slaves, towns were burned to the ground. Torrential rains bucketed all, drowning anyone unlucky enough to be outside of the safety of their homes.

_ So, this is the age of darkness…_ Zelda thought to herself. She was struck by horror and grief as she saw all these evil things and she knew this man, Ganon was ill news. Spoken words echoed around her, confusing her and drawing her out of her state.

"Zelda? Are you okay?" Her father called for her. She has to reach for him. She held out her hand reaching for her father's voice. Then suddenly she could see.

"Zelda?" Her father repeated, he was beginning to stand, concern wrinkled his old and withered face.

"I-I am fine." She responded, shaken. She walked briskly up to her father and took his hand. "How are you?" She looked deep into his pale blue eyes.

"Wonderful, Ganon, speaker of the Gerudo tribe in the far off desert, has sworn allegiance." Zelda smiled and looked curiously at Ganon. He looked calmly back.

"That is great news." Zelda exclaimed, she walked to her throne and sat, crossing her legs at the ankles as proper for young ladies. She rested her chin on the palm of her hand which rested on the arm of her chair.

"Princess, you are more fair and beautiful than a desert rose." Ganon exclaimed, in a rich accent.

"Thank you, Ganon." She said, looking past him to a couple women, both with dark skin at the entrance to the chamber. Ganon followed her gaze and smiled welcomingly at the two women.

"Ah, my sisters, is it time to depart already?" He asked royally.

"Yes, brother." Said the two women in unison.

"Very well, if our business is complete, that I shall be leaving." He told King Raphael. He bowed deeply and with a billow of his long cloak, followed the two women out. Zelda frowned as she watched his back.

"Father, I do not trust that man." Zelda said quietly.

"Nonsense, he is a perfect gentleman, and quite handsome too." Her father said. Zelda sighed, and continued to give a troubled look toward the skies, as if expecting a sudden rainstorm. Shadows drifted across the land, but it was just a trick of the now thickening wisps of cloud.

***

Link wiped the light sheen of sweat off his brow, and continued working the hoe into the freshly tilled earth. A handsome man of nineteen summers, he was rather popular with the other girls in the town of Ordon. It was a small, yet pretty village. A sparkling, slow moving stream lay in the middle of the town. A wooden waterwheel turned and churned the waters with a creak, children played in a small meadow in the eastern outskirts, and a pregnant woman waddled around hanging her wet laundry up with a blissful smile on her face.

A roaming hawk soared in the skies, just above the village. Little, colorful houses stood cutely around the town.

Link sighed and decided to have a seat on a large boulder and take a drink out of his water skein. He looked around the village and spotted a young teenaged girl, around fifteen summers, sprinting toward him.

"Link! Hey, Link! I have wonderful news!" She stopped in front of him, with her hands on her knees trying to take a breath. Link smiled up at her.

"Well, go on, what is this news, Laura?" He encouraged her.

"My father has a package that needs to be delivered to the king of Hyrule and he wants you to deliver it. Remember the Mid-Summer's Festival that is supposed to be coming up? Well, the whole village was invited, isn't that amazing? He said that he wants you to deliver the package a month prior, and after that we will all meet you up in Castle Town when it starts." She finally said after catching her breath, she spoke rapidly and excitedly. Link laughed.

"So he just assumed, I would say yes, is that correct?" He said, his mouth twitching into a crooked smile. Her smile faltered, and she fidgeted with her hands, looking shyly at him.

"Well, I just thought… You know… It's a great honor, I-, well…" Laura stammered. "You get to meet the royal family of Hyrule…"

"Hey, relax, I'm just teasing. Of course I'll deliver it… Epona will be delighted for a chance to get out of town and explore the world."

She beamed at him and ran off to tell her father the good news. Link laughed and stood up again ready to get back to work. Then, he decided that he could afford to take a break for the rest of the day and relax. He was rather hungry. He picked up the hoe and walked through the village toward his house. His house lay on the outskirts near the meadow where the children played everyday.

"Link?" A young woman's soft voice called out to him. It was Raina. They have known each other since they were toddlers. She was younger than him just by a few months. She had straight light honey brown hair that reached just above her bosom, a slim figure, and bright gray eyes.

"Hello, Raina." Link greeted her with a smile.

"So, it is true then? You are going to Hyrule Castle in just two days?" She asked sweetly, an undertone of excitement in her voice.

"I suppose so. A bit sudden, but I'm happy about it all the same." Link responded, pushing aside his blonde hair that hung gracefully on his eyelashes in a swoop.

"Wow… Castle Town… I've heard that it is beautiful." She sighed wistfully, striding along beside him as they walked toward his house. They passed the narrow wall of grassy cliffs underneath a wooden gate. Low tree branches hung low; brushing leaves tickled the tops of their heads as they trekked on, so they pushed them out of the way.

"You will bring something back for me, is that not correct?" She hinted.

"You know I will." He responded. "But you are going to be going to the festival too?"

"My parents are still unsure of sending me such a far way, they don't trust the world outside Ordon." She frowned at the ground.

"I will help convince them if you want me to." Link offered.

"You know them, Link, they are very assertive about their beliefs. Or perhaps aggressive is more the word. Either way, they still treat me like I am still a little girl.

"Well, I have to leave now. My mother is making dinner, you're welcome to come if you feel like it? We're having brisket and garlic mashed potatoes." She offered.

"I suppose I will drop on by…" Link said. "What time would you have me over?"

"Five o' clock would be great." She smiled happily and ran off."

Link entered his house and put water in the kettle. He then walked to the fireside and hooked it onto the iron hook and sat down in his favorite chair. He sighed and closed his eyes. In his head he saw the green pastures of Hyrule Fields, mountains, valleys, and lakes. He was drifting off when the kettle sent out a shrill shriek: the tea was ready.

"I suppose I will have to get plenty of rest before the day comes." He said to himself, pouring some tea into a wooden cup. He sat back down and looked out the window, shadows flitted across the village as clouds drifted in the path of the sun.

***

"Your Highness? Are you alright?" Nina, one of Zelda's attendants, touched Zelda's shoulder gently.

"Yes, I suppose." Zelda responded. She looked outside the window of her bedroom chamber and watched the sun sink below the horizon. After it was dark, she walked over to her bed and sat. Lily brushed her hair, and hummed a song under her breath.

Ganon had troubled Zelda greatly, and her father thought that she was just imagining things that weren't there. That vision wasn't the only she had seen in her years on this earth. She had also foretold the death of her mother, Queen Elisabeta, when she was only nine summers. She would have thought her father would take her prophecies seriously after that event, but some things do not change.

"Is it about your vision?" Nina asked empathetically as she sat next to her mistress.

"Yes… I do not know why my father does not understand… That man, that… Ganon, he is most certainly ill news, he will be the ruin of this land. I am sure of it. I am rather surprised you actually believe in me, Nina." Zelda looked up at the kindly old servant. Her dark brown eyes looked back sadly.

"Of course, my duty is to serve you, and I know the golden aura runs in your veins. Your mother foretold many things. She was a very wise woman. And so, the same blood runs through all the ladies of the Royal Hylian family. Your father believes the power to prophecy only to be myth… Legend… Although, he does know of the golden aura you possess. You are linked to the goddess Nayru, who has the power of wisdom. You and the Triforce are personally bonded in that manner. There are two others who are also linked to the Triforce, but they remain undiscovered. The goddess of Power, Din, and the goddess of Courage, Farore."

"No matter what, I will protect him… I will not allow that man to harm him." Zelda said fiercely. Nina smiled and stood when there was a knock at the door. She opened the door and let in Impa. Impa had a blank expression on her face, but Zelda knew better to know that she was gravely worried about her wellbeing.

"You are still awake?" Impa said in her deep voice.

"Yes, I am just about to go to bed." Zelda said. She turned to the two maids. "You may leave now." They curtsied and left the room. Zelda lifted her coverlet and settled down on her side. Impa covered her with the blanket and tucked her in.

"Eighteen summers and still scared to fall asleep alone." Impa said, brushing Zelda's hair out of her face. "My sweet, sweet Zelda, future queen of Hyrule."

"I can still afford to be a child sometimes, can I not?" Zelda said teasingly.

"Of course, Love." Impa said, kissing her forehead. "I have something to give you, my sweet princess." She reached into her pocket, and brought out a golden triangle on a silver chain, it was made into a necklace. It seemed to emit a mystical aura in the palm of her hand.

"Impa…" Zelda said hesitantly, "Is that what I think it is?"

"Yes, it is a shard of the Sacred Triforce. Your mother gave it to me a couple hours before she died. She told me to hold on to it until you had a vision that would foretell the end of the world. You had such a vision this afternoon, however much I wished you hadn't, yet she had me promise that I would give it to you." She pressed the triangle into Zelda's hand. "It is now upon you to search for the other two who hold the goddess given right for the remaining Triangles: Courage and Power." Impa whispered. Zelda put the necklace around her neck and tucked it into her dress.

"Keep it a secret."

She started to hum the lullaby once again, lulling the exhausted princess to sleep. Soon, after she was down under, Impa stood up and looked down at her charge. She cared so deeply for the young girl.

***

"It was a very nice dinner, thank you." Link said as he backed his way out the door. "Do you feel like going on a walk to the Faron Springs?" He asked.

"Of course." Raina said, she took his arm in hers. They soon made their way down a packed dirt path through the woods. The full moon made Raina's skin glisten taking Link's breath away. She was just so beautiful. Lately, he had been feeling rather attached to the young woman, more so than just feelings of companionship, he felt he would soon fall in love with her. The gentle breeze lifted her hair about her ever so slightly.

Her big, grey, almond shaped eyes surrounded by a thick frame of eyelashes closed to enjoy it. She stopped and lifted her chin in the air. She sighed then opened her eyes.

"Isn't it strange?" She asked.

"What?"

"There is a whole other world out their that we have not seen outside this small village. Sometimes, I just get tired of it all, you know? Sometimes, I just wish that I could get out and see the world, too. See the world in it's natural beauty. In its splendor and glory. I've heard stories all my life of those vast lands, icy and frigid mountains, sweltering deserts, refreshing lakes, and green plains as far as the eye can see.

"Now, we can finally explore that strange world… And maybe, just maybe, you and I could just, I don't know, we don't have to come back here. Just… You and I, we could travel the world together, and when it's finally time to settle, we can build a house out on those green plains." Raina said, a blissful look on her face.

"Maybe… Just maybe." Link said quietly. They turned to the right into the spring. The gate was overflowing with blossoms of flowers. The stars twinkled mysteriously in the sky. The spring had a miniature beach in which the waters gently pushed waves against. They sat down in the white sand and stared up at the sky.

"Raina?" Link finally said after a while.

"Yes?"

"I think… that would be a great plan…" He finally said, he wanted to tell her so badly how he felt, but he didn't know how to get the words out.

"Is that really what you wanted to say?" She said, as if guessing at his thoughts. She looked into his ice blue eyes. He said nothing.

"Just two more days, then you'll be off." She said, looking back at the sky.

"We'll see each other again soon, trust me, the time will just fly on by."

"I guess." She said. They didn't speak for the rest of the night, and after Link went to sleep that night, he had troubling dreams.

_Raina was calling out to him from somewhere, but he couldn't seem to find her. She needed help, she was in danger. He was searching aimlessly in the darkness. He kept tripping and stumbling over unseen things, and he felt as if he was being watched by something sinister. Invisible hands reached toward him, clawing at him but never quite touching him. Then suddenly, a faint light lit the path in front of him. Clouds brooded in the horizon threatening death and destruction. Change was coming…_

_***_

Zelda woke up with a start. Her dreams had been troubling indeed, and it was time she told her father, no, persuade him to just listen to her. She would force him to listen if she could, as soon as she could get him alone. She leaped out of bed, dressed in a hurry, combed her hair half-heartedly and ran down the stairs of her tower. She sprinted across the halls, and after five minutes arrived outside the Throne Room. She halted when she heard a menacing voice drifting toward her.

"It's time you gave up your rule, Raphael, you are getting old, and withered…" Came a deep voice with a rich accent. It was Ganon.

"You traitor." Her father's voice rang out strongly, but she could detect a subtle hint of fear.

"You traitor." Ganon mocked. He laughed darkly. Zelda looked into the chamber and to her horror she saw her father by sword point.

"Please, do not harm my daughter…" Raphael begged. He looked past Ganon at Zelda. "Zelda, run!"

Zelda covered her mouth, then fixed a glare at Ganon.

"Harm him, and you will suffer greatly, Ganon." Zelda said threateningly. Ganon plunged his sword into her father's heart. "NO!"

He pushed it all the way through, then with a sick, wet sound, ripped it out. Blood ran and bubbled from Raphael's mouth, his eyes unblinking, his skin deathly pale. He looked at his daughter one last time before collapsing.

"My name is Ganondorf, and I am now the new king of Hyrule. You shall bow before me." Ganondorf commanded Zelda. She looked around and found soldiers dead; blood and gore spilling out in giant pools. Tears springing in her eyes, she cried out as a warm rush of heat stabbed through her like white hot needles and buckled to her knees from the pain. Ganondorf's hand was outstretched toward her, a strange energy ball forming in the palm of his hand.

"You will be at my side as my queen, and you shall serve me." He glowered down at her. "Do you accept?" Zelda only glared at him. He flicked his hand and a shocking wave of pain rattled her insides. She shrieked in agony.

"Do you accept?" He repeated, his eyes narrowing to slits.

"How dare you ask me such a thing?" Zelda, despite the agony wracking her body, stood up on shaking knees. He sent another wave of pain into her. She flinched but stood her ground. She closed her eyes and cupped her hands together. A warm sensation spread through her arms and tingled at her finger tips and she concentrated that energy into the shape of a lethal ball of light in the palm of her hands. The golden light was prismatic and it shimmered powerfully. She lifted it above her head and threw it at Ganon. He deflected it right back at her and it hit her square in the chest, she was thrown against the stone wall of the chamber, excruciating pain jolting through her like lightning.

She fell to the floor and blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"I cannot believe it is time for you to depart already." Raina said, a trace of sadness in her voice. They were in Link's house, in the kitchen eating soup for dinner. The next day, at dawn, he would be leaving.

"I will see you again soon, Raina." Link said reassuringly.

"Yes, in a few days though. We have never been separated that long before."

"The time will go by fast."

"Are you going to be coming back immediately after?"

"The mayor told me to enjoy as much of the town as possible. He reserved a room for me at the hotel there for a month with free service." She looked away to hide her disappointed look.

"I envy you." She finally said before hugging him. "Please be safe."

"I'm sorry I couldn't convince your parents to let you come, Raina."

"Never you mind, that it was something that couldn't be helped." She shook it off with a smile.

"I feel bad though, you and your family will be the only ones left in the village. Maybe I can convince them to all go." Raina sighed.

"No, Link, it is fine." Link felt his mood sink. He held her tighter and kissed her cheek gently.

"I love you, Raina." He whispered in her ear. She stiffened in surprise.

"I…" She started,

"No, it's fine, please don't say anything. I am sorry to spring this upon you so suddenly, but I truly love you Raina, and I do not want to leave you. Ever."

"Link." She said, her eyes watering.

"We have known each other since we were born, I know when I say this. You are my soul mate." He said passionately. She gripped his cheeks with both hands and stared hard into his ice blue eyes. She pushed her lips firmly against his, he took her cheeks into her hands and felt that her face was burning under his touch. He forced his tongue between her soft lips, and she gave a sharp but breathless gasp.

He picked her up, holding her tight in his arms and took her in the other room. There they made love.

***

Zelda woke up with a painful groan. She was in her bedchamber. Ganon was standing over her buttoning his shirt. Then suddenly, the events of the night came rushing back to her.

When she had come to after being thrown against the wall, Ganon had her chained up by a collar to her bed.

"I will not let you refuse me so easily." He punched her in the face then wrenched her up by her hair. She yelped in pain. "Do you know what would happen if I had let you get away with rejecting me in such a way?"

"I do not wish to know, now let me go." She said hoarsely. He shoved her back on the bed and kicked her in the gut. He got on top of her.

"Maybe this will change your mind." He said, forcing her legs open at her knees. He started unbuttoning his trousers and leaned down to bite her neck hard. She had tried to close her mind as much as possible trying to go into a place where he could never reach inside her head as he ravaged and beat her.

She woke up aching all over, her arms, face, legs and thighs throbbing painfully from where he had hit her. She touched her face gingerly seething in a painful breath.

"You are incredibly beautiful." He said in his rich deep voice. She glared at him. He kneeled next to her, grasping her bruised cheek.

"You will thank me when I compliment you." He said, leering at her naked body. Zelda spit on his face. He backhanded her forcefully and knocked her against the headboard of the bed. He got on top of her.

"Please… No… Not again…" She whimpered. He grinned maliciously at her.

"No, not again, I am too tired." He responded, "You will learn to respect me and my order."

"Yes sir." She whispered meekly.

"Now, get dressed and meet me in the dining hall where we shall feast." He got off of her and exited the chamber, slamming the door behind. Zelda curled up in the tattered, bloodstained sheets and wept. There was a knock on her door.

"Come in." She spoke up in a hoarse voice. The door opened and Impa entered the room. She stopped, her eyes wide in shock.

"Dear spirits…" She whispered. She walked over to Zelda's bed and curled her arms around the weeping woman. Zelda flinched a little then buried her face in the old woman's strong chest.

***

There was a knock on his front door and Link had just shoved the last of his supplies in a small pack.

"It's open." He yelled. The door opened with a homely creak and Laura stepped through the threshold. Link looked up.

"Hello, Link." She said. There was something different about her that struck him as odd, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"What's up?" He said, with a crooked grin.

"Nothing." She responded idly. The girl looked straight into his eyes. Then he realized what it was. She didn't seem as shy as she normally acted. Her eyes narrowed.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I heard what you did to Raina." Link froze.

"What are you talking about?"

"You slept with her." She said angrily.

"That's none of your business Laura." He said calmly. "Who told you that?"

"I overheard her telling Chase." She responded.

"She told Chase?" Chase was Raina's ex-boyfriend, Link had known for a long time he still had feelings for her. Why would she tell him? The thought sent a rift of jealousy simmering in his heart.

"Why would you do something like that, Link?" She demanded.

"Like I said before it's none of your business Laura."

"Whatever, Link." She said angrily. "She doesn't even love you."

The words struck Link deeply.

"Why would you say something like that, Laura?"

"Because!" She spat at him, "I know for a fact she's still in love with Chase!" Despair clawed at his insides.

"How could you possibly know something like that?"

"I've seen them talking and kissing in secret, the reason why she had to break up with him in the first place was because her parents disapproved. They knew she was sleeping with him."

"I see."

"Anyways, I have to go." She ran off. Link watched her back as she left, then decided he would leave without saying goodbye to anyone. He sat in his chair for about fifteen minutes, then got up, blew out all the candles illuminating his home, and walked out the front door into the black of the night.

He ran stealthily toward the Ranch and carefully climbed the wooden fence. He found Epona grazing on a small patch of fresh grass near the back. The sweet ebony horse neighed at him in welcome as he approached. He patted her flank.

"We're leaving a night early, old girl, ready for an adventure?" The horse snorted in response. He climbed her, and turned her toward the Ranch gate. Kicking his heels gently into her side her urged her forward, out the gate and out of the town.

***

"I think it is time for you to make your escape, my young Queen." Impa said to Zelda, throwing traveling clothes together in her pack. "You have to leave swiftly before Ganondorf notices you are missing. Nina is standing watch outside this room she will warn us if he is coming. When he does come, I will distract him. There is a secret way out of this room." She walked over to the stone wall and knocked on it. The stone moved inwards revealing a well hidden tunnel. "It leads down into the tavern of Castle Town."

"I do not want you to do anything that would get you hurt, Impa… Not over me." Zelda said, helping her pack the food provisions Impa had snuck into her room from the kitchens.

"It is my job to protect you, and I will do so even at the cost of my own life. You are everything I have, Zelda, and I wouldn't be able to live even if something did happen to you on some failure of my part. Seeing you get raped and abused by that monster was bad enough.

"If you are going to search for the keepers of the Triforce of Courage and Power, then you are going to have to think. You have the Wisdom, I know you will be able to figure it out. Think. Where do you think Courage is?" Zelda thought about it. Din created the raw earth with her fiery and powerful arms. Nayru created the oceans and the blue skies. Farore tilled the land with greenery, and forests, and plant life.

"I will go south to Faron." Zelda finally said. There was a loud noise outside the bed chamber. They both froze. They could hear Nina apologizing profusely.

"I am so sorry, my King, my hands are just getting so weak with age, my joints are just not how they used to be!"

"Pick up that mess this instant! You are lucky I don't have you killed for your uselessness, you stupid bitch!" Ganon's deep voice rang out angrily.

Impa closed the bag and threw it into the tunnel.

"Go! Now!" Zelda hesitated but Impa pushed her in there as well. Impa smiled sadly at the girl before nodding and closing the entryway. Zelda was left in darkness.

***

Link rode through the mystical trees of Faron woods, moonlight glittered through the breaks in the deep emerald leaves above. The air smelled of pine and cedar: an intoxicating scent. Link breathed the scent in deeply and exhaled in satisfaction. He was at home here in the woods. Up ahead the soothing rippling sound of the Faron spring reached his ears.

Epona plodded toward the spring to take a drink. Link patted her mane in encouragement. She deserved a good rest. They had been traveling for a couple hours without stopping. She lowered her head and started drinking. Link dismounted the horse and reached into his pack that was attached to her flank for an apple. He fed Epona the apple as soon as she paused in her drinking. She chomped into it gratefully as he patted her head.

"We've got a long journey to Hyrule Castle." He told her. She snorted, then suddenly lifted her head erect, her ears perked. She glared into the darkness suspiciously, a nervous neigh rumbling in her throat. "What is it?" He looked to where she stared, then heard it. There

was a rustling in the bushes.

"Who's there?" A man rose out of the bushes. It was Chase.

"Chase? What are you doing here?" Link demanded.

"I followed you." He responded. His dark hair was short, gelled in a casual disarray. His eyes were a bright gold and blue hazel, his complexion tanned from leisurely hours in the sun. He could see why Raina was infatuated with him. He had cool and calm elegance about him.

"Why would you do that?"

"I was going to talk to you earlier tonight, when I saw Laura go into your house. I overheard her yelling at you, and felt bad. Then I saw you sneak out and followed you."

"Why did you want to talk to me?" Link demanded.

"Well, Raina had told me what happened."

"Yeah, I heard." Link muttered

"And I felt bad."

"Of course." Link replied in monotone.

"Link, I'm trying to apologize to you, you could indulge me in that."

"Why should I indulge you?" Link turned on him. "She slept with me to make you jealous."

"I'm sorry about that."

"Whatever." Link mounted Epona and turned her around.

"Let me come with you." Chase said.

"What?" Link looked down at him.

"Let me come with you. I've been having troubling dreams lately, and I wouldn't feel quite right letting you go on your own."

"Why would you leave Raina behind?"

"She will be fine without me."

"She told you to come with me didn't she?"

Chase didn't say anything.

"Didn't she?" Link repeated.

"Yes." He finally said. "We had an argument. I didn't want to have anything to do with you, especially after what you guys did, and she said that she felt terrible about it, and she wanted me to go with you. But first she wanted me to apologize to you. I obliged."

"How thoughtful." Link mumbled.

"I didn't expect you to leave this early, though, so I didn't get a chance to tell her goodbye."

"How terrible." Link said sarcastically.

"You don't have to be so damn unpleasant about this, Link, she was thinking of you." Something in Link snapped.

"Look, I've known Raina since we were little kids, we have a bond that couldn't have possibly been shared with other people. We told each other anything and everything. I love her, I truly do. And you took that from me. I think I could do better on my own, thanks. Just go back to her, tell her you tried, but I just wanted to be left alone. Okay?"

"No, I'm going to come with you." Link exhaled in exasperation.

"Fine. Do you have your own horse?"

"Yes." He climbed through the bushes and a few seconds later, came back with his horse. Epona neighed in welcome to the black horse. It snorted back. "This is Pan."

"Alright let's get going."

***

"Your Majesty?!" The bartender, Ingo, jumped in surprise at the sight of Zelda climbing out of the secret passageway. He had black bushy eyebrows, a thick mustache and beard, and dark muddy brown eyes.

"Please, stay quiet… Um…"

"Well, Ingo, it is a pleasure to know you, I will remember you. I have need for you to keep my appearance a secret. I'm going on a secret journey and I want you to pretend you have never seen me exit this tavern."

"I am so happy that you could confide in me, your highness." His eyes sparkled.

"Is there a backroom where I can get changed?"

"Yes, of course. Opening time will be in thirty minutes."

"Thank you." He directed her behind his counter and opened the door. She went in and closed the door behind her, locking it tight. She looked in a dusty mirror to her right and braided her hair down her back. A few wisps hung in front of her face. She was perspiring from the long trek down that tunnel, and it was stuffy in this room. She blew her hair out of her face and looked closely at her appearance. Her face was shining with sweat, and her bright green eyes looked weary. She had lost some weight in the past weight and her face looked a little thin.

She took off her dress and folded it neatly. She dug in her pack and brought out some tight, black leather pants and shirt and stuffed the dress in it. She looked back at the mirror and gasped. Her body was covered in healing vivid, purple yellowing bruises. Her breasts had long finger nail scratches where Ganon had squeezed too hard and had dug his nails into her skin. She shuddered at the memory. She put the skin tight clothes on and looked once again at the mirror. She smiled in satisfaction.

Her stomach showed a little bit, and she could see some of the bruises that had been laid on her skin, but she didn't think others who looked at her would notice it. After about fifteen minutes she decided that she looked good enough. She didn't think anyone would be able to recognize her. She got the Triforce piece out of her bag and put it around her neck. Impa had taken it for safe keeping after Ganon had taken over so he wouldn't discover it.

She tucked it inside her shirt and noticed her cleavage was amplified by it as it squeezed her breasts together. She sighed and zipped up her bag. She unlocked the door and stepped out. Ingo turned around and looked at her, his eyes drawn to her chest for a split second before looking back at her face.

"Please remember, you never saw me here, Ingo, I will make sure you will receive high honor from the court of Hyrule."

"Yes, your majesty." He bowed deeply, then looked up. "How is King Hyrule doing?" Zelda looked away, devastation clouded her gaze.

"The King is dead." Ingo's eyes widened.

"How? He wasn't that old."

"He was murdered by the leader of the Gerudo tribe, Ganondorf, who has taken over the kingdom. I seek to get my revenge, and save the kingdom from his dark reign. I want to protect my kingdom. But you mustn't tell anyone. Promise me this. I am trusting you, Ingo." Ingo's expression was a mix of sadness, shock, and flattery of being the one the Queen of Hyrule would confide in such matters.

"Yes, I promise on my life." Ingo's eyes flickered to the clock on the wall. "Just two more minutes until opening, you best be leaving now, Queen Zelda." Zelda smiled, but it didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Thank you." Zelda shouldered her bag and headed for the door. She stopped then turn back around. "By the way, where is the nearest weapon shop?"

***

"How far until we exit the forest?" Chase asked.

"About dawn." Link answered, looking up at the sky. The sky was still dark, but far toward the east, he could see the sky was lighting up. Up ahead, he could see a small hut. There was a man in front of the hut with a blond afro. He was small and slight, with a box shaped chin and a long and prominent nose. His eyes were small and beady. He was gazing up at the sky. An owl hooted in the distance, and he hooted back in response.

"Is that guy insane or something?" Chase whispered.

"I don't know. I've never met him before." The owl hooted again, and he hooted right back.

"Hello? Who's there?" The man said, he had a high voice, like a prepubescent boy, despite the fact he looked about forty.

"Sorry, we scared you, sir, we are just going to be on our way out of these woods." Link called out to him.

"Who goes there? What's your name?" The man answered back.

"My name is Link, and this man is named Chase, we are from Ordon."

"Ah! Ordonians!"

"Yes."

"Where are you boys heading off to?"

"Castle Town." Link said.

"That's a long journey."

"We have a package to deliver to the royal family." Chase added.

"I see, well my name is Gordon." Gordon introduced himself. "My great, great, great, great, and about twenty other greats, grandfather built this place. In my family history it is said that he helped a great hero who had the power to turn into a great blue eyed wolf. He helped him save the world from a mask of twilight."

"Interesting." Link said.

"It sure is, well, anyways, the hero who turned into the beast had the help of a little imp, it turns out she was the queen of some distant and mystical realm called-"

"I don't mean to be rude, Gordon, but Chase and I have to be on our way, it has been a long night."

"Oh, sure!" Gordon exclaimed. "Would you like some soup?" He gestured to a pot on flames in front of him.

"Why not." Chase said. Link frowned. Gordon pulled out three small bowls and filled them to the brim with soup.

"It's a secret family recipe." Gordon said, pride in his voice. "Been in the family for generations." Link poured some soup in his mouth, but as soon as it filled his senses, he choked. The smell was putrid and it tasted absolutely revolting. He choked it down his throat, coughing all the way. Chase looked at him curiously, he hadn't drunk any yet, a glimmer of amusement flashed across his eyes. After Link got his coughing in control, he smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, it went down the wrong pipe."

"Oh, no worries." Gordon said, smiling wide. The owl hooted in the distance, he hooted right back.

"Why are you mimicking that owl?" Chase asked.

"In our family we believe in the beauty of communing with nature."

"Okay, then." Chase smirked and looked away.

"Hey, now, make fun if you want, but there's great and wondrous power in the trees and forests of the Earth. Farore herself shaped that power."

"Well, um, thanks for the meal, but we must get going now." Chase said, lifting the bowl up in thanks, then putting it on the ground in front of Gordon.

"But you haven't finished your soup!" Gordon said with a pout.

"It's alright, I agree, we must leave." Link said, laying down his bowl.

As they left, the sky was giving off a gray light as dawn arrived.

***

"Thank you, sir, have a nice day." Zelda shouted behind her as she left the weaponry shop. She sheathed knives in a belt around her waist. She had poison needles in a case that wrapped around her right arm, and a sword sheathe. She also had an electric whip, the merchant said that if she whipped it at someone, it would send out a shocking wave, that could incapacitate.

_"But are you sure a young lady such as yourself should be handling such weapons. You can't be more than nineteen summers." _

"_Eighteen summers, to be exact." He had handed her the equipment and she put them on. She gave him the money and she left._

She sighed and looked up at the sky, it was the break of dawn, there were very few people out.

"Excuse me, ma'm?" She touched an elderly woman's shoulder. The ore woman's gaze eyed Zelda's weapons before being drawn back up to Zelda's face.

"Yes, young lady?" She said in a croaky voice.

"Where's is the exit to the town?" The woman pointed to the east. "Thank you."

"Are you new here?"

"Sort of." Zelda smiled. It was partly true. She hasn't been outside the castle since she was four years old.

"Well, be careful out there. There are some evil things out there now since the king died."

"The king?" Zelda's breath caught in her throat. How could she know? The bartender couldn't have told anyone this fast…

"Yes, the king. Zelda is now the queen of Hyrule."

"How did you find out about this?"

"Oh, everyone knows it."

"How?"

"My dear, you really are new to this kingdom aren't you?" She chuckled morosely. "Zelda herself announced it."

"What? But she hasn't been outside the castle."

"She has and she did, everyone saw her."

"But that's impossible, I don't remember…" _What's going on? _

"When did you get here?" The woman asked.

"A few days ago. When did she announce it?"

"Oh that explains it, she announced it about five days ago."

"Five?…"

"Indeed. I must go do some shopping now. Be safe when you leave the town, darling." She walked away.

How could that be possible? She didn't remember making such an announcement. Could he have possessed her somehow? Now that she thought about it, there were several blank places in her memory…

Someone ran into her.

"Oh sorry, young lady." Came a deep voice. He was heavily cloaked his face enshrouded. His dark eyes glinted. He turned back around but she put her hand on his shoulder.

"Excuse me, sir." He looked back at her, or rather at her chest.

"Yes?"

"My money purse seems to be missing." Zelda held out her hand, palm up. He grinned, revealing a mouth full of yellow teeth.

"Oh, you must have misplaced it." He shrugged out of her grab but she caught him again.

"Or you could have taken it when you bumped into me." He looked her up and down again his eyes refusing to look at her face, but at her exposed cleavage.

She put a fingernail under his chin and lifted his face up to gaze into his eyes, his hood fell back revealing a greasy mat of long black hair.

"You might want to think about keeping your eyes up." She pulled out one of her poison needles and held it pointed underneath his Adam's apple.

"This needle's tip is poison, if I prick you just even a little bit, you would drop dead in just ten seconds." His eyes widened in fear.

"Now give me back my money, sir." Zelda's voice was filled with menace. He threw the purse back at her and yelled back,

"Who do you think you are? Queen of Hyrule?" He ran off.

"That's exactly who I think I am…" _Once I get my kingdom back, I will make sure all criminals are banished from this town. _She thought to herself as she picked up and replaced her purse.

She passed several small markets as she went east. Finally she came to the gates. There were two guards there. There eyes widened as the beheld her, the sun was finally up in the sky, it was a light gray.

"Where are you going young lady?" One of them said, holding his hand out to halt her.

"I am leaving town." Zelda responded lightly. "Let me pass."

"I'm afraid not, little miss. It's dangerous out there, especially at this time of night." The other guard said, eyeing her up and down.

"I am glad to see that the guards of Hyrule are doing their job."

"Thank you." They both grinned.

"Now please, allow me to pass. I have important business to attend to."

"It's too dangerous."

"I am well protected." She gestured to her weapons.

"Still…"

"Trust me soldier, my whole life I've been trained in combat." Which was true.

"Are you very sure?"

"Of course, I personally trained the high guards of the royal family." They stared at her, grins spreading across their faces.

"Funny, lady."

"It's true."

"Lady, we know for a fact that Princess Zelda trained the high guards." The first soldier said. She grinned at him. They stared at her.

"Princess?"

"It is Queen now, soldier." They fell to their knees. "Get up, please, I do not want to cause a scene. I am out on a secret mission, you must tell no one that you have seen me here. You must promise me." They stood and crossed their chest in formal salute.

"As you wish, My Queen." They opened the doors.

"Thank you." She exited Castle Town.

From what the old woman told her, she was the one who told the town that her father was dead. She had sensed great power from this Ganondorf. But apparently she had told the people one day before her father had died. So Ganon must have had influence before then, but how? She would have to dwell on that sometime later, but for now, she had to go south toward Faron.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Three days had passed since they left Gordon's house. They were now in Hyrule fields heading north. In the far distance they could see a faint Hyrule castle, but it seemed miles and miles away, perhaps weeks away where they were now. It was turning dusk, and shadows crept over the trees. A heavy wind blew through, and they were camped between two cliffs. The flames of the campfire flickered and jumped, and cracked, and sent embers flying.

"What do you think Raina is doing right now?" Chase whispered as he stared unblinkingly at the flames.

"Why does it matter?" Link snapped. He still wasn't over the fact that she had used him, and it didn't look like he would be over it any time soon. He hated Chase, and would always hate him.

"Shouldn't you get over that anger with me?"

"I hate your guts and I wish you were dead."

"That hurts." Chase smirked and looked at Link.

"Just shut up, okay?"

"Shutting up." A twig snapped. They both jerked alert.

"Crap, why didn't I bring a sword?" Link murmured looking around for a stone.

"Because you didn't think to bring one." Chase stated simply. He opened up his bag and brought out two sharp blades. Link stared. "I, on the other hand, thought ahead."

"Throw me one." Link said, annoyed. Chase did so, Link caught it by the hilt. He unsheathed it and held it steady. A man in the village taught him swordplay for nine years, he might be a little rusty, but he believed he could deal with any onslaught at ready. Chase unsheathed his sword too.

"Who's there?" Link called out.

"Put down your weapons." Came a feminine voice. A golden haired woman, who's hair was in a long braid came out of the shadows. The sight of her took Link's breath away, next to him he heard Chase gasp quietly. She had emerald green eyes, and milky white skin. Her lips were full and pink, and she had a calm demeanor about her that suggested dignity and refinement. She was wearing skintight black leather clothes, and she was covered in weaponry.

Chase grunted.

"Don't let your guard down, Link. We can't trust anyone from the 'outside'."

"I'm a friend." The woman said. Her voice was beautiful, and clear, like a refreshing rain drenching a cracked unholy desert.

"How do we know this? Who are you?"

"I am searching for the town of Ordon." She said calmly, staring unblinkingly at Chase, despite the fact that he had his sword pointed at her throat.

"You didn't answer my question." He pressed the point against the hollow of her throat.

"If you stop pointing your weapon at me, I will tell you, sir. But I shall not be intimidated." He lowered the sword.

"My name is Celeste, I have come from far outside the land of Hyrule. I had a troubling vision of danger for the Royal family. I was just at Castle Town, the king of Hyrule is dead. Zelda is now the queen of the lands. But, what I have also heard is that there is a man of great evil living in the castle at this moment. He has taken Zelda captive. He is from the Gerudo desert, the only man of the Gerudo tribe. His name is Ganondorf.

"I beheld this man and can sense a terrible power from within him. He means to cast this land into darkness."

"So, what does this have to do with us?"

"Not you, Chase."

"How did you know my name?" She didn't answer.

"Link, you are special. I can see that. I can sense an enormous power within you. I believe you are the one I have been searching for. I thought I was going to have to search Faron woods and Ordon for the one who might be able to help me. But, I think I may have found the person I was looking for."

"I don't understand." Link said slowly.

"You might want to sit down, then." She gestured to the ground and sat down herself. Chase and Link sat down and waited as she gathered her thoughts together.

"Have you heard the legends?" She started. They shook their heads.

"Well, according to legends, the three golden goddesses, Din, Farore, and Nayru came together to create the provinces of Hyrule. Din, used her powers to create the raw earth. Farore used hers to create the green and beautiful earth, and the people who would live there. Naryu created law and the far expanses of the sky, oceans, lakes, and rivers.

"The three golden goddesses had three very specific powers: Din had Power, Farore had Courage, and Nayru had Wisdom. After they had created all this life, they left at the point where they had arrived. They used their powers to create the most Sacred and most powerful of objects. The Triforce. When they left, that place came to be known as the Sacred Realm. People worshipped that place, but evildoers, bent on conquest and destruction. They found that place, and used that power for their own personal gain. They used to it create darkness for all that land, until the goddesses decided it was time to intervene.

"The destroyed the evil ones and hid the sacred realm from everyone. They erased all memories of such a place. Many years had passed and evidence of the place popped up for archeologists. More years passed but they still couldn't find it." She paused, looking Link and Chase both full in the eyes.

"The Triforce is such a mystical and powerful object. It is said that it's power can be used, harnessed, by a person of two hearts. It is said to grant the wish of the first person who touches it. If a person has an evil heart, it will cast the world in an Age of Darkness. If one of pure heart touches it, a Golden Age will hold the world for many a millennia.

"Moving back forward, there are three people who are blessed with the powers of the Goddesses. Zelda is one of them. She is blessed with the power of Wisdom from Nayru. A golden aura runs through the blood of the Royal family's women. I do not know exactly who holds Courage, but I have an idea…

"The Hero of Time wielded Courage. You have heard of him, have you not?"

_Who hasn't?_ Link thought. He and Chase still nodded though.

"But who has Power, I still do not know."

"So, that doesn't really narrow it down much does it?" Chase said.

"Well, there's a legend in the Royal family that after the Hero of Time disappeared off the face of the Earth, he ended up in another realm of dimension. There, he grew up, had a wife and children."

"Wait, are you saying there's a descendent of that hero in this time era?" Chase interrupted.

"Yes, it would seem you are not as stupid as you look, Chase." She smiled at him. Link smirked also. Chase looked irritated.

"That was uncalled for." Chase said, in a hurt voice.

"Link." She turned to him. "Like I said before, there is something about you that strikes me as strange. It could be possible that _you _are the hero."

"That's bullshit." Chase said.

"Jealous, Chase?" Link asked, no smile on his face.

"Of course not." Chase responded. "I just think it's complete bullshit. There's nothing really special about you."

"Now that you have Raina you shouldn't have anything to complain about."

"Now, why the hell would you say that?"

"You have the prize beyond prizes, although, now I don't really think she is much of a prize anymore, not that I have anything against her. I just think you are greedy. You took the love of my life."

Celeste looked back and forth between the two, then sighed.

"I do not want to know what this is about, but I did not say that you _are_ the hero, I just said there was a _possibility _that you might be. Everyone who is born is born with some innate power of some sort. I can sense it from Chase as well, just not as strong."

"But it is stronger right?" Chase asked.

"Yes." Celeste agreed, "but everyone has different waves of power. Some stronger depending on spirit, some weaker because a weakness of their spirit. It is all a matter of virtue and values. He might just have strong moral virtues or values than you do. And from what I have heard about you Chase, you have stolen the woman that Link has loved, and apparently has loved since childhood. What do you think that says about your values, Chase?"

"Hey, she used him, I didn't ask her to cheat on him to make me jealous. I actually have high values, so don't talk that way to me, girl." Chase said, a thread of threatening in his voice.

"I am no child, and you should do well to not treat me like one." Celeste said, her tone matching of one who would be scolding a child.

"You have to be at least fifteen summers."

"I am eighteen."

"Huh." Chase rolled his eyes. Link started in.

"So what do you want with us?"

"I want you two to travel with me."

"We have a package to deliver to Hyrule Castle though." Chase interjected.

"I do not think that will be an option. Hyrule Castle has been infiltrated, have you not been listening?"

"But the festival next month?" Chase stammered.

"There will be no festival. This land is in danger!" Celeste seemed to be getting impatient. "Everyone in that town is ignorant of the switch of powers, but Zelda is definitely not in power anymore. Ganon is. He is just using her influence to get what he wants. Everyone _thinks_ that she is in power, but she is not. He might even be possessing her." She broke off. Pain veiled her beautiful green eyes. "He killed her father brutally."

"How do you know so much about Princess Zelda?"

"I dwelt in the castle for a time. I am what you call a Sheikah."

"A Sheikah?"

"The Sheikah were the protectors of the Hyrule Castle. Princess Zelda has one as her caretaker. My cousin, actually. Her name is Impa. But I do not know what has become of her, since King Raphael was slain."

"But you are from another land outside of Hyrule?" Link asked, to confirm her story.

"Yes, when I was six years old, I moved to Hyrule Castle for around ten years. Zelda and I are the same age, we played together when we were little. Then, when I was sixteen, I left to travel around Hyrule."

"I see." Link murmured.

An owl hooted in the distance, and Link immediately thought of Gordon and smiled.

"What are you smiling about?" Chase asked.

"Thinking of Gordon." Link responded. Chase snickered. Celeste looked between the two.

"Don't ask." Link said.

"I will not."

"So what are you going to be doing for the night?" Chase asked her.

"I do not know yet." She responded.

"You can sleep here?" Link offered.

"I do not know…" She said, hesitantly.

"Well, you want us to help you find the person who wields the power of Courage, right?"

"Of course."

"Then we will travel together." Chase said. Celeste put out the fire.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Chase demanded.

"We do not want to be seen with unfriendly eyes." She smiled at him.

"Oh, okay, I knew that." Chase stammered. Link smirked and settled down in his bedding.

"Sweet dreams, Celeste."

"I will try, it is hard to have sweet dreams in this new age."

***

Zelda didn't know why she was disguising herself with this guise. After Chase and Link fell fast asleep she sat up and stared in the distance at her longtime home. She didn't know why she was deceiving them, but something inside her told her that that was the thing do. _It just isn't the time to reveal myself at this moment. _She stood up and walked over the grassy plains. And went over by a tree. Staring up, she saw a bright green apple.

She got out her electrical whip and snapped it at the apple. There was a sharp flash of light, and smoke rose from the limb. The apple dropped down with a _plop!_ and she picked it up and bit into it. It was deliciously sour, and juice ran down her chin. She licked her lips, and walked back to the camp and laid down. She stared up at the starry night sky and wondered if her father was watching her now. She bit into her apple again. _Please, Father, if you are watching me, bless us, and help guide us. Please. We will avenge you. _

Zelda woke up to dazzling sunlight. It hurt her eyes, so she refused to open them.

"Celeste? Celeste! Wake up!" Came a deep voice. Who was this Celeste? Then she remembered. It was the voice of that man Chase. She opened her eyes. She groaned as the piercing sunlight stabbed her eyes. She was getting a headache.

"Yes?"

"You look like your in pain." Link said, not even looking at her. He was looking through his pack.

"The sunlight hurts a bit."

"Yeah, it is bright." Link said.

"We should get going soon." She said. "The glare should help cover our tracks, it would hurt for far off enemies to look close enough to see us."

"Shouldn't we eat first?" Chase said.

"I suppose."

"Oh, but that's right, _you_ already ate."

"Hm? What do you mean?" Zelda looked up at Chase.

"That apple core?"

"Last night I found it on that tree, I didn't think it would matter."

"That's not the point, you had food and you didn't even tell us!" He grumbled.

"It's hard to believe that Raina actually chose him."

"Hey, shut up, Link."

"I sense a personality change in you, Chase." Link grinned. "You seem unruly and impatient."

Chase opened up his pack and took out some bread. He tore a huge chunk out of it, and stood up to stretch. Then he knelt down to fold up his bedding. He stuffed it in his bag and put it over his shoulder. Link had already put up his pack and was just waiting for Chase and Zelda.

Zelda started folding up her bedding swiftly. She stuffed it in her bag and put it over her shoulder. She eyed the two horses standing a couple feet away.

"You'll be riding with me, Celeste." Link said. "Hope you don't mind."

"Of course not."

"Do you know how to ride?"

"Yes."

"Alright."

"Let's go then." She mounted the brown horse, who jerked her head back, at the strange new person sitting on her.

"This is Epona." Link said. "And when I said you could ride with us, I meant, I would be in front." He said with a sheepish grin.

"Oh." She scooted back.

He climbed Epona and reached back to pat her flanks. Zelda didn't feel too particularly uncomfortable sitting so close, straddling him. He seemed to notice it however, and he squirmed a tiny bit, but didn't move like he didn't want it to be obvious. Chase glared up at the two.

"Why should she sit with you? You're obviously making her uncomfortable."

"I am?" Link looked at her. She shook her head and gave a sheepish smile.

"I am fine."

"Alright." Link smirked at Chase then kicked Epona's flanks. "Let's go." Chase leapt onto Pan and did the same, following Link as he headed North.

***

Ganon kicked the dressing table over and took out a dagger. He forced Impa against the wall and peered angrily into her eyes.

"Where is she, you stupid bitch?" He spat in her face. Her eyes looked calmly back.

"She is gone, never to return. Which is good for her, so she would not be able to endure the torture you put her through."

"I swear to Din I will kill you." He punched her in the face, she yelped softly and fell to the ground. It felt good to release his anger, and it pleasured him that he caused her pain.

"Bring me a chambermaid." He commanded. "I do not want to sleep in that bed alone, and because of what you did, bitch, she will have to endure my insufferable wrath as punishment. Next time you disobey me, I will use this dagger." He lifted it as an example. "And make a little slit in her side just enough to where I can dig my hand in their and pull out her intestines slowly, inch by inch. Her blood will be on your hands. Cross me yet again, and it will be you who will suffer that agony. It will cause a slow, yet brutally excruciating death." Impa withered under his murderous gaze and it pleased him yet again that he was getting a reaction from so hard a person. He felt his being shudder with the pleasure of it and grabbed at himself.

"Guards, bring in Denera, she should be in the kitchens." He beckoned Impa to the door. She bowed low, hate clear in her eyes, then ran away. It took five minutes for Denera to finally make her way staggering into the chamber, all but kicking and screaming.

"Unhand me!" She screamed at the guards. The guards threw her in there and slammed the door shut. Ganon waited, in naught but his trousers on the bed, his legs were open. She eyed him fearfully.

"You called me, my Lord." She whispered. He eyed her wavy ringlets of red hair, and her sharp gray eyes. She had the most delicious figure on her, with the exception of his dear Zelda. Such shapely thighs…

"Take off your clothes, you will amuse me with your body tonight, and all the nights after, until Zelda is returned." Her bright gray eyes widened in shock. But, luckily, she knew what would happen if she would reject him and with trembling fingers she unhooked her dress from the back and slid it to the ground. The sight of her made Ganon's breath shudder in his throat. He would enjoy this.

"Come here." He commanded. She tried to cover as much of her exposed self as possible. "Now." She fell forward to his knees as a wave of power wracked her body into submission. She looked up at him.

"Unbutton my trousers and take me into your mouth." As she did so, he leaned his head back and moaned with pleasure.

***

"Where are we going first?" Chase asked Celeste. Link felt her take a deep breath behind him.

"I do not think it is safe to go toward Castle town. But, I believe we should go towards the Eldin province, toward Kakariko village to the northwest. There is a family there who might help us stock up on some food and supplies, and then we should talk to Nurin, the high priestess. The village has few people, but they are very kindly. My ancestors built the place many years back."

"Huh." Chase said. Epona trudged ahead, Pan on her flanks." They had been traveling for a week, taking few rest stops because of the declination of food supplies.

"Wait." Celeste suddenly said. Link turned to look back at her. She was peering into the distance in suspicion. It struck him how beautiful she was, even more so than Raina. He shook off the thought.

"What do you see?" Link asked.

"Goblins?" She said, uncertainly. "Figures with reddish skin, like a beet. The have weapons, and I think they might be heading toward us. There seems to be a mob of them."

"How long until they get here?" Chase asked, clicking his sword in his sheath so that it would be at the ready.

"About… Ten minutes. Maybe five."

"Bring it on." Link said. He dismounted Epona, Celeste followed suit. They both unsheathed their swords and waited. Clouds billowed overhead, a low rumble of thunder sounded in the distance. A few drops of rain pitter pattered on their heads. Chase dismounted Pan and stood ahead of them, a grin on his face. Link sighed. He knew Chase to take an intrigue in violence. Stubble had sprouted up on his face, and his eyes gleamed with excitement. The rain started pouring harder, Celeste wiped her hair out of her face, her long golden hair was soaked as were her clothes. A heavy wind blew through them. The horses neighed, unsettled and nervous. Lightning struck all around them. Ahead, Link could her the garbled tongue of the goblins. Their long pointed ears like antennae pointed toward the group. They gibbered excitedly.

"Bokoblins." Celeste whispered, her teeth clenched together in strain. Thus began the onslaught. There had to be about forty-nine bokoblins swarming about them. The three hacked and slayed many, but it appeared to be endless. Gore and green viscera was splayed all over the place. There was a shriek behind him as Celeste took a hit to the head, she hit the soggy ground, not to get up again. The bokoblin was about to finish her off when Chase cleaved off its head with a sharp, sickening crack as the vertebrae snapped under the force of the blow. Blood sprayed everywhere.

Shrieks were filing the air as the two men struck each goblin down. Finally, the onslaught ended.

"Celeste?" Chase knelt down beside her and checked the pulse in her neck. "Her pulse is racing. But she'll be fine." Link looked around at the ground, the rain, impossibly seemed to be getting harder and harder, he felt like they would drown if they didn't move out. He grimaced at the blood, gore, and viscera that covered the ground. He spotted an overhanging cliff a few miles away from their current position, it was almost impossible to see in the heavy fog of downpour. Lightning and thunder cracked deafeningly.

"Over there, we can take shelter." Chase lifted Celeste up over his shoulder and mounted Pan, he used a couple straps from his pack to strap her against him, her chin rested on his shoulder. Blood ran slowly from her temple. Link mounted Epona and urged her forward. When they finally made it to the cliff, he found a small cave inside.

"Perfect." He murmured.

"That's for sure." Chase said, he eyed Celeste and wiped the blood running down her cheek away. "Dear spirits, she's soaked, she'll get sick at this rate." He unstrapped her from the horse and lifted her down to the ground. He dug in his and her pack and brought out a couple blankets.

"We should probably change her clothes." Chase said, waggling his eyebrows at Link.

"Ha, ha, ha, very funny Chase, just get her warm. I'll get a small fire going." Link dug in his own pack for flint and matches. He stood and took a load of firewood off Epona and started a fire. Chase was still looking in her pack.

"It's rude to snoop, Chase."

"Look at all these weapons…" He murmured, not seeming to hear Link. "We should be careful not to get on her bad side." He dug further.

"Hey, what's this?" He pulled out a leather necklace. On the end hung a golden triangle object. Link stared at it, something pulling at his memories. The object shone and sparkled, reflecting light onto the walls. It warmed him just to look at it. The light seemed to get stronger and stronger.

"Ow!" Chase dropped it on the ground. "It burned me!" He rubbed an angry burn on his hand. Celeste jerked awake.

"What the?…" Her eyes widened as she took in the necklace. She snatched it up and gave Chase a wary, yet murderous glare. "Don't you ever look through my pack again you understand me? I will rip out your insides and allow you to die a slow and agonizing death." She put the necklace around her neck and tucked it into her shirt.

"Is that how you talk to all your rescuers?" Chase mumbled, still rubbing his burn. She ignored him.

"Where are we?" She asked Link.

"In a cave a few miles away from where the Bokoblins attacked us. One of them knocked you out cold. Chase killed it before it finished you off."

"Ah." She turned to Chase. "I am sorry I got so angry with you, especially since you prevented my death." She touched her necklace. "This is very valuable, and can be very dangerous as you can tell." She looked at Chase's burn and sighed. She dug in her pack and brought out a little pouch.

"This will help." She said, bringing out a few herbs, they smelled faintly of lavender and cinnamon: an intoxicating spicy and sweet smelling mix. She crushed a leaf and put it in her mouth and chewed it into a ball. She pressed it against the burn. Chase moaned a little bit and sighed in relief. She dropped the pouch bag into her pack and brought out the last of her bread. "We'll get to Kakariko in at least a day and a half. We'll be fine until then."

"Speak for yourself." Chase brought out empty bread wrappers. "I'm all out." Celeste tore off a piece of her bread and tossed it over. Thunder rolled and cracked. The wind pushed the rain inside the cave, but the three were back enough so that it couldn't reach them.

Chase munched on it happily. "Thanks."

"You are welcome." Link settled into his bedding and took out an apple. He beckoned Epona closer and fed her the apple. He did the same for Pan; they both snorted happily.

"The rain is so soothing." Celeste murmured. Link laid down, snuggling into his goose down feather pillow. He fell instantly asleep.

***

Zelda shook out her soaking wet hair and combed it with her fingers. She looked over at Link who was fast asleep.

"What is that necklace anyways?" Chase asked her startling her.

"It is none of your concern."

"Really? Why is that?" Chase scooted closer to her. She looked down at her clothes, if she didn't dry them they would mold. She sighed.

"I have to take off my clothes and dry them by the fire." She looked at him. "Look away please." He raised an eyebrow and turned pointedly away. She stripped over the dripping wet layers and laid them flat next to the hottest part of the fire so they would dry quickly. She pulled out dry clothes from her pack, a loose blouse and trousers. She took out a leather hair band and tied her hair into a messy knot, a few strands hanging in front of her face. She pulled on the shirt and trousers, tying the crisscross strings in front of her chest tight. Buttoning her trousers she looked up at Chase, he was looking down at his hands which were in his lap.

"You can turn around now." He did so blinking a few times to take in her casual appearance.

"You don't look so tough anymore without all that leather." He eyed the visible leather necklace around her neck and grunted.

"Quiet you." She looked him full in the eyes.

***

Chase was stuck gazing into her eyes, they were like emerald gems, but there was something behind them, like an underlying wisdom. Her pale skin looked smooth and soft, her lips plush and full. She was just so beautiful it seemed almost inhuman.

"What are you looking at?" Celeste snapped, looking annoyed. "Is there something on my face?" She touched her cheek gingerly.

"No, but, you are just so beautiful, is it hereditary?" Her almond eyes widened in shock at such an unexpected question.

"I do not know what you mean, but please, stop right there." She groaned and looked outside the cave. The rain still pounded harder than ever. A refreshing wind blew in, making the flames flicker and jump.

"You don't really talk about your parents."

"My mother retracted an illness, died when I was nine, and my father was murdered." She whispered.

"I'm so sorry."

"It doesn't matter, it was a while ago."

"Still. That's sad." He smiled sympathetically.

"What were you and Link talking about? About a woman named Raina?" She asked, hesitantly.

"She is Link's childhood friend, a beauty if I've ever seen one. Although, you could give her a run for her money." He eyed her appreciatively. "Anyways, Raina was my girlfriend, she's lived a sheltered life, her parents are way too overprotective of her, and they absolutely hate me. Raina and I were like this." He interlocked his fingers as a symbolization. "We were absolutely in love until her parents broke us up. Link has always loved her, though he didn't realize it until recently. You see. Link, Raina and I were best of friends, though they knew each other longer than I knew them. But me and Link's friendship ended when I got with Raina. He claimed that I ruined it for all of us and that we would never be the same.

"But I knew it was because he loved her. Our friendship was at it's end but they were still tight. I admit I got jealous a few times, when they hung out, but, I knew that it was alright. Anyways, Raina and I broke up a few months ago, and a couple weeks ago, Raina and Link slept together. She did it to make me jealous because a rumor spread out that I was interested in a girl named Minako. She was some ditzy seventeen year old girl who was an absolute airhead. After she found out it wasn't true when she confronted me afterwards, she felt terrible for using Link like that and made me come with him to go to Castle Town. I obliged, we met you and then here we are."

"Wow." Celeste said.

"You're telling me." Chase said.

"Poor Link." Celeste looked at him.

"Celeste?"

"Yes?"

"I think you've been lying to us." Chase said. She looked up at him, startled.

"Seems you are sharper than you appear." She smirked and rolled her eyes.

"So it's true then?"

"There are some things I have failed to tell you two."

"Why would you feel the need to lie to us?"

"For my own protection, but please, if you know any better, you would not ask me any questions, or ask me to point out my lies."

"Don't worry, I won't, but just reassure me of something."

"What?"

"Are you going to kill us in our sleep? Or something?" Chase asked.

"Of course not, I need you two."

"For what?"

"Well, I do not think I can find Courage without you boys."

"Huh." Chase said. "Why do you want to find the people with the Power and Courage?"

"I want to do it before Ganondorf does."

"What does he want with them?"

"The people with those powers can sense where the location of the Triforce is. Or at least the two pieces." Her hand seemed to twitch upwards. Chase looked at her necklace again.

"What is that necklace?" She didn't answer. "From what you told us of the Triforce, it seems a hellava lot like them. Gold and shiny, eh?" She looked away. "Is that one of them?"

"Yes."

"Did you steal it?"

"Please, mind your own business." She looked back at him. He scooted a lot closer. His hand drifted upwards to her neck. It touched the leather.

"Which Triforce piece is that?"

"Wisdom." She responded, "Careful, if you touch it for too long, it will burn you again. I do not have time to take care of you."

"Please, be honest with me." Chase begged.

"Fine." She glared at his eyes. It was like she was looking into his soul. "It has been with me for a couple of weeks."

"Where did you get it?"

"Impa."

"You're cousin?" Celeste looked at him. "Well, at least we have one, but isn't Zelda supposed to have it?"

"Yes." There was a long silence.

"Wait a second." Chase backed away. "Oho… No way…"

"Chase…"

"No. This can't be…"

"Do not…"

"Princess… Zelda?!"

"Please, you are going to wake up Link."

"What the hell?"

"Why would you disguise you're name? Did you lie about _everything?_"

"I had to."

"Why?"

"Because I was taken captive by Ganon. He has to be looking far and wide for me by now since I escaped from the castle. I had to."

"What happened in there? You said that this Ganondorf individual is using her, I mean, your influence for his own means."

"He killed my father." Zelda said fiercely.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"He killed my father and took over the throne of Hyrule, I am no longer in power."

"What have you been doing since the takeover?" She pushed back a wisp of hair behind her ear.

"I was held captive in my own room, in my own bed."

"What do you mean in your own bed? Did he chain you?"

"He raped me." Chase's eyes narrowed in disgust. "Repeatedly, every night. He beat me to a pulp." She lifted her shirt up over her breast. Chase covered his eyes in a hurry. "It's okay, you can look." Chase saw healing livid bruises cupping her breasts where he squeezed, and all over her stomach and ribs.

"Oh my god." Even though he find the sight of her pleasurable, it horrified him what that monster did to her. She lowered her shirt and covered herself protectively.

"I still dream of the things he did to me." Chase leaned forward and took her in his arms. She flinched but began to sob into his shoulder. Link stirred in his sleep but remained unconscious. After a while, she calmed down but didn't move. She was still leaning into him, but she was breathing deeply.

"Princess?" She was asleep. He cradled her close to his body then laid her down in her bedding, tucking her in tight. He felt terrible for all the terrible things that had happened to her in her prison. Nobody should have to go through that.

Chase smirked. And to think that he thought he and Link and issues with Raina. He felt like a total jackass.

The next morning Link roused Princess Zelda who woke up with a groan. _Zelda… I still can't believe that she's the Princess… Well, actually, to be politically correct, _Queen _Zelda. _He thought about telling Link about her, but decided that it was best if she told him herself.

"Celeste?" Link whispered in her ear, nudging her. She groaned again and rolled over.

"Ze-Celeste?" Chase called, almost calling by her true name. She finally sat up and rubbed her eyes blearily.

"Wow, someone is tired." Link grinned. _Probably due to the emotional release she had last night. _Chase thought.

"I suppose." Zelda mumbled. She stood up and stretched her arms above her head. The strings on her "v-front" shirt apparently came lose as she slept so they could clearly see her exposed cleavage. Link looked down and blushed. Chase coughed.

"Celeste, your strings are undone." Chase said. She looked down and blushed, turning quickly to tie them tightly.

"Thank you, Chase." She said hurriedly. "We should get going rather soon, we've got a whole day of traveling to take care of, and we've got a short supply of food." She picked up her leather clothes, felt them a little, then seeming satisfied stuffed them into her bag. She pulled out a pair of sturdy boots and fastened them tightly to her feet. Link and Chase packed up and soon they were speeding on their way.

They traveled much, resting little and trying to eat as little of the food as possible. Zelda was the only one who hadn't eaten all her food, so she had to share hers with Chase and Link. They ran into little trouble but another rainstorm caught them unawares by a sudden rainstorm at dusk, so they were forced to take shelter underneath a bridge over a small stream. They filled up their waters skeins and settled down to wait out the storm.

Zelda stood up and looked to the East.

"Change is coming." She whispered. "There is evil air coming from the East. Towards the Castle. Do you smell it in the air?" Link frowned and faced toward the wind.

"I do kind of sense a change." Link murmured. Chase looked from one to another.

"Well, I don't see any change, all I feel is wet." Red and black clouds roiled across the sky from the east, orange lightning struck. Chase's eyes widened. "What's going on?"

"Something is not right…" Zelda squinted at the clouds in suspicion, then gasped.

"We need to get out of here!" She suddenly said, "Kakariko should be a couple miles away, we will get there before it gets too late this night, if we make haste."

"What's going on? Shouldn't we wait out the storm? It seems to be getting worse."

"It will be a lot worse if we stay, I have a terrible feeling about this." She climbed Epona, forcing Link to get behind her. Chase got upon Pan and they hurried into the stormy night. The rain seemed to get worse every second they rode on.

"If we stay out here, we're going to drown!" Link shouted at her over the roar of the rain.

"We need to hurry!" She urged Epona faster, the horse was panting in exertion. When the moon would be high in the sky, above the clouds, they were on the outskirts of Kakariko, in the Kakariko Gorge.

Behind them the wind suddenly got fierce. The trees groaned as they sped swiftly past them. Then suddenly all was still, the rain had dissipated. Epona halted, bucking Link and Zelda backwards. They landed on the ground with a crash. Zelda gasped and grasped her ankle. A gale suddenly formed and just ahead of them, a blood red funnel touched down. Chase dismounted and he and Link drew their swords, they glinted maliciously in the lightning.

_Fools… You think your swords have anything against me? _It was like a disembodied voice spoke in their hearts, spiking their fears. It was dark, evil.

***

_I know that voice… _Zelda thought. _Impossible! _How could he have found her?

_My sweet, sweet love, my stupid, naïve little bitch… Why would you think about running from me? Haven't I shown you enough love and comfort? _

"Love? You bastard! You violated me every single night!" She lost it. "Leave me be!"

"Celeste?" Link looked at her.

_Celeste? Why not tell them your true name, my sweet. My dear, dear, Zelda. _

Zelda looked down. Link's eyes widened.

"Zelda?" He whispered. "Surely, not." He looked at Chase who threw up his arms.

"Wow, well I'll be, I could honestly say I had absolutely _no _idea. What a turn of events!"

"Quiet, Chase, now is not the time for levity." Zelda shot at him.

"Just saying." Chase shrugged.

"Not, the Queen Zelda?" Link's sword lowered a couple inches.

_Queen? Certainly she is not queen, while I am Emperor Ganon. _

"Oh, so this is the creep?" Chase wondered aloud.

"Oh, so you _did _know, how the hell did you find out?!" Link turned on him.

"QUIET!" Zelda screamed. She touched the necklace around her neck and closed her green eyes. She lifted her face and the air around her glowed like a golden aura of pure light. Her lips moved silently.

_What are you doing, you foolish girl? _Ganon's voice sounded angry, even frightened.

"Banish this evil…" She whispered. She concentrated a point of light in her hands and opened her eyes. She cupped her hands and the point of light got stronger. A vein pulsed in her forehead, magic seared through her body, she could feel it growing so strong. It gave her a sense of euphoria, it made her feel invincible. The point of magic got to a critical point and she couldn't restrain herself anymore; it couldn't get any stronger. She had to release it. It was a part of her, and she was apart of it. It was all she was. He was hers. She threw the light at him. The tornado dissipated before the light could hit, and it blew up in a flash of silver crystal light, lighting up the sky and dissolving the evil clouds.

Zelda collapsed to the ground in a weak rush. The magic had drained her. Her head was spinning; Chase ran over to her and picked her up, cradling close.

"Dammit, I missed." She whispered in a feeble voice.

"The first curse word I've heard from you." He flipped his dark bangs aside with a casual toss. "You okay?"

"I used everything I had… I could have had him, but he got away… He could be dead right now… I have failed."

"What was that?" Link asked. He was still frowning.

"I… Used up a lot of my life force to my magic. I used almost everything I have, but I will recover in a couple hours. Let's get into town."

"You should rest up first."

"No, we need to get going, we have no food left." She stood up, wobbled a little bit, then fell back down. She grasped her ankle.

"I sprained my ankle." She said, panting. Chase picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. The skies started pouring down again.

"This is unnecessary…" She complained.

"You're too weak and injured."

"Fine…" Zelda drooped, hanging like a doll over Chase's shoulder.

"Really, Chase?"

"It's just about a mile and a half, she deserves a good rest for all that's she's been through."

"Tell me what's going on. I'm still pissed that you guys kept this from me."

"Not. Right. Now." Zelda groaned in a muffled voice. Her face was pressed into Chase's back.

"Let's wait 'til we get into town." Chase encouraged.

Thirty minutes later, they arrived into town, and the rain had stopped by the air was humid and warm. It was about midnight, the dirt streets were empty of people, and the buildings were rundown and broken. Smoke rose from a domed stone plastered building. Zelda knew it to be the sanctuary. There was a hotel that provided decent service, she figured they could stay there if the family didn't have enough rooms. She smiled when she remembered Mical and Niana. They had two beautiful golden haired and big blue eyed twin daughters who were about five summers by this year. They were such a pleasant family.

When she was traveling the kingdom four years ago, the hotel was overbooked, and they offered to take her and Impa in.

"It would be an honor to serve her majesty, the fair Princess Zelda." Niana and Mical bowed low out of respect. She had beckoned them up.

"Please friends, there is no need to bow to me. I do not want to cause you discomfort."

She wondered how they were. She looked around again. It seemed over the past years the place had become a wasteland. The dirt was dry and cracked. The trees were thin and withered. The weeds were scanty and scarce. Small clouds of dust blew with ease over the streets. The only thing that retained it's natural beauty was the spirit spring. There were pillars of rock in the deeper ends.

The waters were sparkling and clear.

"What are you smiling about?" Link asked. Chase set her down carefully on her feet from atop Pan.

"I was just thinking about the family who lives in the village. I believe you will like them."

"Where do they live?" Chase asked.

"Around the corner, next to the inn." Zelda said, frowning slightly. There was an odd odor in the air. Like decomposition. Maybe there was a dead animal nearby.

"Queen Zelda?" Came a familiar misty voice. It was Nurin, the high Priestess of Kakariko. "Queen Zelda is that you, my dear?" A lantern light flickered a few feet away from them.

A beautiful woman with silver eyes and long dark flowing hair that reached to her hips. She was tall, slender, and graceful. Her voice was soft like a silver medley of bells.

"Yes, it is me, Priestess Nurin."

"Come inside, I can see that you are weak."

"THEN will you explain what has been going on?" Link asked.

"Yes." Zelda said, smiling a little.

After a while, they were settled inside the sanctuary. A roaring fire settled in a hearth. It took about an hour and a half for Zelda to explain everything that has happened to her, from the moment she had met Ganon, the vision that had come to her, all the way to the moment where she met them.

"I'm so sorry." Link said.

"Let's make up for it by destroying him and taking back the kingdom."

"You see prophecies?" Chase asked. "That's amazing."

"Yes. My mother was capable also. I foretold her death when I was nine summers."

"So, why exactly do we need to find Power and Courage again?"

"Actually, I think I have already found Power, and it is not very heartwarming… In fact it is a disaster." She lowered her eyes.

"Ganondorf?" Link gasped. Nurin looked from Chase to Link. Her eyes seemed to rest on Link a long time.

"I sense great power from this young man." She whispered. "Have you noticed it?"

"Yes." Zelda responded.

"Zelda, I believe he may be the keeper of Courage."

"Surely, not."

"Zelda, you know I see visions too. Lately, I have dreamed of the wielder of courage." She put a hand on Zelda's.

"Everyone has innate power, Nurin."

"Yes, but his has a different taste from others. I can see his aura. It is golden."

Zelda looked at Link.

"I know you have a special affinity for sensing aura's and possessing the power of prophecy…"

"Where is he from?"

"Ordon."

"Ah… That is the house of the ancient woods. Or what was woods."

"You mean the Kokiri forest foretold of old?" Zelda asked.

"Yes, ages have past since those dark days. But the people, or The Eternal Children of the Wood, who lived there under the protection of the great Eldar tree, the Deku tree in fact, have long since withered when the tree died. The woods wasted away and people have long since settled in that area. They came together to begin the first village of Ordon."

"That's how our village came to being?" Link said.

"Yes." Nurin frowned. "You did not know that?"

"No…"

"Interesting…" She turned to Zelda. "I believe he is the wielder of Courage."

"I still am skeptical." Zelda said finally.

"There is a simple test we can do."

"There is?"

"Does it hurt?" Link asked.

"It's painless."

"Let's do it." He said firmly.

***

"Dammit!" Ganon roared. Runoff from the magic released by that stupid bitch. "Ow! Be careful, you stupid whore!"

"I'm trying, my Lord." He smacked her face.

"I will get her back." He smiled suddenly. "I just realized something. She doesn't just possess the golden aura." He looked to the chamber door. "Guards! Bring in Impa!" When she entered the room in a huff she glared up at him then bowed low.

"You called my most Just leader?" She said sarcastically. He ignored her and got straight to the point.

"She has the Triforce of Wisdom doesn't she?"

"Wh-who?" She looked startled. His grin got impossibly wider.

"Zelda, the bitch you let escape. By the way, Denera has suffered quite readily at my hands." Impa looked down guiltily, not meeting Denera's eyes. Denera smiled sadly at her. Ganon knew she didn't blame Impa, he knew that she cared deeply for Zelda. He'd have to fix that later.

"No." She suddenly screamed as he sent a bolt of lightning searing through her body.

"DON'T LIE TO ME YOU STUPID BITCH!" He shouted at her, he intensified the shock. Her bloodcurdling screech was deafening.

"NO! She doesn't have it!" She cried out, "please! Let me be!"

"We've got a lot of work today. I saw the necklace around her neck. The power I felt coming from her only had to be that of the Triforce. I have the Triforce of Power within me. She must be searching for Courage. I have to find it before she does. I have to get inside the Sacred Realm.

"In order to do that, I need honesty. Now, how about the pretty little Denera convince you. He threw her against the bed and drew his dagger. He moved the palm of his hands over her own, she seemed to be restrained.

"Please no…" Impa begged. "She's innocent."

"I told you, if you don't cooperate, then she would suffer, inch by inch. Every second an eternity of agony."

"Do not tell him, I'd rather endure that pain than suffer the betrayal of Zelda." Denera told her firmly, tears springing in her eyes. Ganon made a deep incision in her gut. She shrieked as he dug his fingers inside her.

"I have a little bit of her intestine, are you going to talk?"

Impa looked at Denera, her eyes weary.

"Please… She's just a child."

"Impa, don't give in." Denera panted, her face was strained.

"I have to."

"PLEASE! Do NOT betray her!" She screeched again when he pulled out an inch of her insides slowly. Blood was already running heavily from her wound, the sight of her gut made Impa gag. Tears began to fall freely from her eyes. This was the first time she cried since Zelda was born. Denera squirmed and twitched and begged to die.

"Are you going to tell me where it is? Does Zelda have it?" Ganon demanded.

Impa knew what was at stake. She didn't respond.

"Very well." Ganon turned to Denera. Her face was blanched and pale. Cold sweat misted over her face which was twisted in agony. He pulled another inch out. "You're in for a long night, darlin'."

***

"So, how are Niana and Mical and the little ones?" Zelda asked, fifteen minutes later.

"You haven't heard?" Nurin asked, startled.

"Heard what?"

"This village was ransacked a couple months ago by savages from the far west of the Gerudo tribe. They mutilated and violated everyone in this village." She was lighting incense and candles all around an altar where Link sat criss-cross apple sauce in the middle with his eyes closed.

"There were no survivors, except for me…" She looked up at Zelda with clear eyes. Despair shrouded Zelda like a heavy wet blanket.

"Niana and Mical?"

"I saw them personally. It was gruesome."

"The twins?" Zelda whispered in horror. Nurin looked down pain flashing across her eyes.

"Like I said, it was horrific. It was like a night terror. They dragged them all out by their hair, into their front yard, all but kicking and screaming their heads off. They raped Niana and the twins and cut their throats so deep that they nearly decapitated them." Zelda gasped. "And they tied up Mical and forced him to watch." Tears started pouring down Zelda's face.

"Stop it, you're upsetting her." Link demanded. He wrapped his arms around her, her whole body wracked in sobs.

"How can people be so... Evil." She buried her face in Link's shoulder.

"We just need to stop him, and to do that we need to do the ritual." Nurin said, placing a hand on Zelda's shoulder. "You must realize I am saying these things to you to give you initiative to destroy Ganon. He must be stopped so these things will not happen anymore, do you understand? If we do not know the evil in the world where will our wisdom go? The pain is worth the knowledge, instead of living in ignorance. I am sorry I put you through that pain. It was necessary."

"Do you think I do not know these things, Priestess?" Zelda asked, looking firmly into Nurin's eyes. She didn't respond. "I have enough initiative to stop Ganondorf."

"Let's get this ritual thing over with." Chase complained in the corner. Nurin stood up briskly and grabbed a torch that was attached to the wall.

"My thoughts exactly." She said. She led the three into the basement. Zelda cast her eyes around the room. There was a pentagram painted in the center, lavender scented candles surrounded the room.

"What are the purple candles for?" Chase asked.

"Lavender expels evil." Nurin explained.

"Yeah, Chase, didn't you know that?" Link snickered.

"Shut up, Link."

"This is no time for your banter." Zelda snapped. She was in an ill mood and had no tolerance for their constant bickering.

"Link, go to the center of the pentagram." He did so, sitting criss cross apple sauce. "Close your eyes and try to expel all your thoughts and negative energy. Wipe your mind clean." He closed his eyes and concentrated on breathing.

"Will this be painful?" He asked after five minutes.

"Not necessarily, but before we begin, I must tell you that this process can be dangerous. Have you ever heard the saying, 'if you die in your dreams you die in real life?'"

"Who hasn't?" Murmured Chase. She ignored him and continued. "It would be true in this instance. You will be traveling into the body of your past life. You will experience the things he, or in some cases, she (yes, it happens), has experienced. If you truly are the wielder of courage, then it will be doubly dangerous. I will try to pull you through this and protect you as much as possible but you need to be wary."

"Righteous." Link said, giving her a cocky grin. "I'm sure I'll be fine."

"Even so, be careful."

"Okay." He continued mediating and she lit the candles around the pentagram, her chanting echoed around the room in hushed whispers.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Link continued breathing deeply, he tried to concentrate on keeping a blank state of mind. Suddenly, he felt a ripple of magic slice through him like a hot blade. _Sorry, there is some pain as I first put the spell on you, but it is temporary. _He heard Nurin's voice in his head. It was pleasant sounding, soothing. He didn't mind the pain if her voice was there to keep him company. He was enveloped in complete darkness, with the exception of swirling mists pale colors around him. The mists that touched his body caused him a pleasurable sensation. He shuddered. A point of light glowed in the distance, captivating his senses.

_Do not go toward's the light, that is where the Underworld lies. _

It doesn't look too bad. Link argued.

_If you go into that light it will kill you. _

Suit yourself.

The darkness moved aside like a break in the clouds, and suddenly shapes formed in front of his eyes. The movements were slow, as if they were underwater. There was a young man, about his age, he carried a shining sword. Suddenly, he realized what was happening.

He _was _underwater. And the man was fighting this terrifying monster. It was an aquatic morpheel. Link recognized it out of a story his mother read to him when he was younger.

_"In this very town of Ordon, there was a man who was chosen to despel a cloak of twilight that covered Hyrule. He crossed sacred forests, treacherous mountains, even through time..._

_ "At one point, the man had traveled under water in an ancient and sacred temple that was home to the aquatic people, the Zoras, who are still alive to this day, and who still pass down stories about him. He cast down an evil creature, the Aquatic morpheel and relieved the people of the curse that had forsaken them." _

It wasn't just a legend after all... This was his past life. And he was seeing it. He wondered if his mother knew.

Suddenly, the creature struck at the other Link with razor sharp tentacle. It was like a lightning strike, the Past Link cried out bubbles flowing from his mouth. Blood spread from the wound like a flowery cloud.

And his pain was Link's. It was like a lightning bolt had struck his body.

_It's not fatal, do not worry... _Nurin's voice rang out. Hearing that sweet melodic voice soothed the pain slightly. Just slightly. Link felt himself drift upwards in the water ever so slightly.

Past Link used a hookshot and attached himself to the Morpheel's eye, he struck at it repeatedly with the sword, blood and gore flowing relentlessly about them. The monster screeched in pain before bucking him off. It continued to shriekd as it rammed into ancient columns surrounding the arena,.

Finally, it was defeated; its body exploded into dust. The dust came together in eternal shadow and formed what look like a type of shadowy armor.

_ We need to move_ _on now. _ Nurin warned. A shock of pain belted through his body. Then he was seeing a different vision. He was striking down an imposing figure. Now that he looked at the intimidating man, he looked a lot like the man who attacked Zelda outside Kakakiko Village. Link ran Ganon through with a different blade than he saw him with before. He could feel a powerful presence, some type of force, inside that blade and suddenly he was filled with the desire to wield it. He closed his fist tightly as that desire became so overwhelmingly powerful, but he tried to key in a firm grip on it. Ganon stood there for a moment. Blood running from his mouth in sticky clots. His eyes were lifeless as he collapsed to the ground, never to move again.

He felt a golden warmth rising within him. He felt... Powerful.

_It's time for you to come back now. Do you see the truth?_

More than the truth: it was apart of him now. He was enveloped in darkness once more. He noticed the point of light again. This time it was different. It seemed closer somehow and more captivating.

_Ignore it... _Nurin told him firmly.

But why should he? What in the world could be the harm of it?

He could feel Nurin's distress in his head.

_Link, it is time for you to wake up. _

Hold on a moment, I just want to see what's on the other side.

_If you go into it, it will consume you into everlasting darkness... Link, I beg you! Please come back to me right now. _

But he was already drifting. The light cast warm milky shadows over him. It felt amazing. He didn't ever want to leave this place...

_I will have to force you to come back to reality, and it will be very painful. _

Just leave me alone, please. Link grumbled. He drifted closer to the light. Somehow it was changing. The light was harsher, less pleasant. He realized that he couldn't get away from it. The light turned a violent red, and pain slashed through him. He couldn't breathe.

_Link! _Nurin called for him in a panic. He could hear distant voices: the voices of Chase and Zelda.

***

"I can't pull him out, there is some evil keeping him there!" Nurin whispered to them frantically.

"No! There must be something you can do, Priestess."

"I think this is Ganondorf's work, he sensed Link entering the shadow realm."

"The shadow realm?! Nurin! Why would you try to invoke that place?"

"What's the shadow realm?" Chase asked.

"I had to make him go there, that was the only way we could find out the truth."

"Is there anything you can do?" Zelda demanded.

"Are you going to answer my question?" Chase grumbled. Zelda turned to him.

"The netherworld. It is limbo, the place that lies between life and death. Normally, it would be impossible, if one who entered that realm, for a person to be retrieved from there. It is a very dangerous place."

"It was the only way we could find out the truth, my Queen."

"It was foolish." Zelda looked at Link, he was writhing in pain. Suddenly, Nurin gasped.

"The shadow is taking a bigger grip on him. Zelda you must do something." Nurin squeezed her eyes shut, her breath coming out in gasps. She was feeling Link's agony. The pentagram suddenly started glowing blue. Lights shot up and surrounded Link like a net. Zelda walked up to the net and placed a hand on it. It shocked her.

"I cannot get in there."

"Well, there has to be something you can do!" Chase said, finally getting a grasp on the situation.

"There is something but it will weaken me terribly. However, at this cost, the price will have to be accepted. She closed her eyes and touched the Triforce of wisdom around her neck. She could feel it's warm welcoming power enveloping her. It was a pleasant sensation that filled her every being. She reached her other hand in the web and cast it aside.

"Be careful." Nurin pleaded.

Zelda walked slowly inside the pentagram, she could feel the powers within it trying to push her out, but it had no success because of the much stronger power within her. She could feel the will of the shadow realm getting stronger, it did not like her presence. It wanted her gone. She grunted as it began to weight down upon her. She collapsed onto her knees in front of Link and pressed her palm against his forehead. She touched her left hand against his.

"Link... Please, fight this." She begged him. She conjured more power from the Triforce and combined it with her own white light. It filled her with ecstasy. She conjured even more of it, embracing the golden heat of it, the tingling sensation erupting from her body. She pushed the magic through her limbs, even further to her fingertips. Her hands were hot. She pushed every single ounce of the magic to her fingers and further more to Link. She wanted him to feel it too. That was the only way he could come back.

"Link..." She whispered feverishly. And he could feel her calling.

***

The darkness enveloped Link once again, the red light turned dark, like blood. It congealed him in a cocoon. He couldn't escape. It was morphing into a monster and it pressed against his body pushing through every single pore in his body filling him up on the inside. He could taste it. It was a numbing sensation and a feeling of nothingness crept slowly down his limbs. He just wanted it to end... That was, until he heard her voice. The thing that was wrapped around him tightened. He could feel what it was thinking. He could feel the intrusion. But he wanted it to happen, he knew that she could save him.

_Link, please come back to me... _He could hear her sweet beautiful voice. It was better than Nurin's. It was rapture. _Fight this darkness. Come to the light. _She begged him. Suddenly, the feeling of nothing ended and he could feel a warmth. It was slow to start at first, but it was slowly building. It felt amazing. He wanted it to fill him, to embrace him. He wanted her. He wanted her more than he wanted anything.

_Wait... What am I saying? _He stopped himself. How could he want her? The warmth grew, sending pleasure spikes through his body he could feel himself yearning for it to get stronger. Who cares if it was wrong to want her? He wanted it to get stronger. It was like an explosion of pleasure as it intensified with his need for it. He grasped it, and he could see that white light reaching out for him. The creature around him was dispelled. He could feel himself coming to the surface.

***

Zelda gritted her teeth. This was the most intimate experience.

_What's going on? _She wondered. She could feel every sensation that he was feeling. Their minds were connected like a steel cord. She wanted it just as bad as he did, and he could sense that in her. But they couldn't let this get out of control. She felt guilty. But she pulled him out of the darkness. She could tell he was almost there. She gasped aloud. The sensations intensified to a climatic point. Her skin was hot, her head was in a daze. She was dizzy. She wanted it to get stronger. She pressed her hand harder against him. The desire was excruciating. She moaned quietly. How could she be feeling these things?

"Is she okay?" Chase asked Nurin quietly.

"I do not know. Something is happening."

"Is she in pain?" He almost walked over to her, but Nurin held him firmly.

"Don't It will kill you."

"We can't just stand here, something could be wrong."

"Let's just see how this plays out."

Zelda couldn't respond. She didn't want to.

***

The darkness was ebbing away and the exciting sensations Link was feeling was too. He shivered and opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was Zelda sitting over him, her hand was hot against his forehead. She was panting heavily, but she was looking him deep in the eyes. There was an apologetic glance to them. Her face was pink and her skin had a sheen of moisture covering it.

"Zelda?"

"I am so sorry... I do not know how that happened." She looked down sheepishly.

"It's... Fine..."

"Link?" Chase said. Link looked over to see Chase running over to them, a look of relief crossing his face. This annoyed him slightly.

"What?" He had Raina, what more could he want?

"Are you okay?" This question caught him off guard, but then again, he probably wouldn't have known what was going on between him and Zelda. _Zelda..._ He shuddered at the thought of it. It was forbidden, and he was ashamed to think of it.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"What about you Zelda?" Nurin asked her. Zelda looked down, her face turning red.

"Yes, I am fine." She looked to Link. "Well?" Link remembered the whole point of the ordeal.

"Oh, right. It turns out, the hero of time is my ancestor... Looks like you found your man." He shrugged and grinned.

"That's a bit anti-climatic." Chase said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Whatever."

"So what do we do now?" Chase asked Zelda. She looked long and hard at Link.

"In order to summon the Triforce, we need to collect some very sacred objects."

"Wait, what?" Chase asked.

"Well, look at what the Hero of Time did to defeat Ganon's ancestor. He collected three sacred gems: Zora Sapphire, Goron's Ruby, and the Kokiri emerald. Then he collected seven medallions. Their power is long lost, but there have been rumors of other powerful source that have been deeply connected with the power of the Triforce... Even more so than those other objects.

"See, the medallions were tokens from the seven sages who protected the sacred realm, which in turn protected the Triforce itself. Each medallion held the power of each sage. The Hero of Time used them to destroy a barrier surrounding Ganondorf's fortress. They themselves were not used to defeat him personally, and when Ganondorf fell, the sages' light was not needed any longer, and so that light faded. The three Sacred gems were the keys to the Door of Time which sealed the Sacred Realm and a Sacred blade." Images of Link's past life flashed across his mind.

_A powerful ancient blade, overwhelmingly desirable and alluring... Was used to cast down Ganondorf the Emperor of the Evil Realm. He struck him down with that sword._

"The sword contained an overwhelmingly powerful force that could cast down evil. The power of the Goddesses themselves. But, it was also the key that unleashed Ganondorf into this world. Drawing the sword may very well draw the Age of Darkness nigh. However, it is the only way to defeat Ganondorf and so that is what we must do. We must find the Sacred Realm and retrieve this sword."

"So that's our next place?" Link asked.

"Not quite. In order to enter the Sacred Realm, we need to find three objects."

"The three gems?"

"Exactly."

"Where are they?"

"They were lost."

"Wait, hold on a minute." Chase interjected angrily, "you expect us to find these gems, risk our lives, but we have no fucking idea where they are? How do you expect us to do that?"

"There is a secret chamber in Hyrule Castle that holds the secrets to the Sacred Realm. We need to go there and find the Book of Medora."

"The Book of Medora?" Link asked.

"It is a very ancient book containing very powerful and possibly very devastating secrets. I have never laid eyes on it, but it is been past down through the royal family that this ancient book was filled with prophecies. It is also said that the Goddesses themselves wrote this ancient Tome. Ganon does not know where this chamber is, but we need to be careful. We need to sneak into the castle. My caretaker, Impa, she knows where this chamber is. She will help us."

"I see." Chase said. He frowned. "What do you think Raina would say if we told her we were going to save the world, Link?"

"She'd probably laugh at us and walk away."

"Yeah, probably." Chase smiled. Nurin sighed and picked up a torch. She blew out all the candles and started toward the stairs.

"It is getting late, you all will need your rest. The hotel is still in shape, you can sleep there."

"Sounds good to me." Chase said. They followed Nurin outside the sanctuary.

***

The moon was low over to the west, it had to be about 3:00 in the morning. Zelda was happy for the cool breeze blowing. She yawned, completely drained and weak. She needed all the rest she can get tonight. When they got up into the hotel, there were several beds in the room all filled with down feather mattresses, pillows and comforters. Nurin got a fire roaring and stood over by the door.

"Please sleep well and forget your troubles, I am sorry for all the ill news I have put upon you, you three are all so young and shouldn't have to have this burden on your shoulders." She left the room. Zelda dug through her pack and pulled out a loose fitting blouse. Link and Chase turned away while she took off her clothes and put it on.

"I am decent." She crawled into bed and took off her pants, throwing them on the pack. Chase raised his eyebrows, then took off his shirt. She didn't realize before that he was a decently shaped person. He had well developed muscles. Link did too, she noticed, but she shook the thoughts off. Her mind wondered back to Niana and Mical and their poor twin daughters. Hopefully they were in a much better place. After a while, they were settled in their mattresses. Zelda was comforted by the fact that the mattresses were soft and warm. She stared outside the window at the full moon. She could hear Chase snoring softly in the background.

"Er, Zelda?" Link whispered. She sat up.

"Yes?" She whispered back.

"About what happened earlier."

"There is no need to mention it, Link."

"Yes, but... I mean, what happened there?" He mumbled awkwardly.

"It is hard to explain, but when a person wields that much magic, it can... Well, it is rather complicated... Um, you see."

"It's okay if you don't want to talk about it." Link reassured her.

"It will just irritate me later if I don't explain it to you. When a person uses that much magic, it can be a very pleasurable experience. Using magic triggers something in the human mind that mimics a intense sexual experience or happiness. Especially, when two minds were connected like ours. Even small amounts of magic can release a feeling of happiness, just not as extreme. That's why people envy that kind of power so they can feel that high. It's almost like a drug. Some people get addicted to it and easily become corrupt. Like Ganon. He sees using magic as a very sexually stimulating experience from what I have experienced. He enjoyed using his magic quite a lot when he took me captive.

"I had to use an extreme amount of magic to save you from the shadow realm. And to do that I had to link our minds. If I hadn't linked our minds then the pain of it for you would have been absolutely shocking and you wouldn't have wanted to come back. You would have let go and fell into the veil of the underworld. I had to link our minds so that you wouldn't feel that pain, although, I'm sorry if it was a bit over the top..." She frowned.

"No complaints here..." He mumbled. There was silence for a few moments. "I'm sorry if this makes you feel a bit awkward but... Well, I don't regret it."

The statement caught her off guard.

"Do you regret it, Zelda?" He asked.

"Not necessarily."

"What do you mean?"

"We have to concentrate on our mission, Link. We have to concentrate on staying alive. Do not let the magic corrupt you."

"I don't think it was the magic." He said quietly.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Alright... Well, let's get some sleep. We have another long day ahead of us."

"Goodnight." She settled down into her pillow again and closed her eyes. She immediately drifted into sleep.

***

"Hm... Interesting." Ganondorf murmured. He was deep into his meditation when he sensed that that boy... Link was his name, entered the shadow realm. He had watched him curiously and was satisfied when he saw that he was the Wielder of Courage. That would make his job a lot easier. He wanted to trap him there in the shadow realm but that bitch Zelda saved him. He almost had him too. He had felt everything that they had felt and that only made him lust for that sweet, sweet power even more.

"Nina!" He called out. The old woman stumbled into his bed chamber.

"Yes, my lord?"

"Send in Impa."

"Yes." She bowed and left the room. Fifteen minutes, Impa entered the room, bowing low.

"You called?"

"Tell me of this secret chamber." She started.

"Secret chamber?"

"Yes, there is a book in there... The Book of Medora? Tell me, does such a place exist?"

"I do not know what you are talking about." Ganon stood and walked over to her. She stared up at him full in the face. He backhanded her violently sending her sprawling onto the ground.

"Yes you do, you stupid little bitch, don't you dare lie to me. I heard your precious little Zelda talking about it, now you will tell me about it. You know what happened to Denera, she's dead now because of your foolishness. Her death was slow and agonizing... I already know that she has the Triforce of Wisdom, so she died for nothing... Do you want me to bring in another girl? How about that new one... What is her name again?... Hm... Ah, yes, the lovely Colette." He motioned the guards to come closer.

"Wait..." Impa paled. She didn't want the girl to suffer the same fate as Denera. "Yes, there is a chamber. And there is an ancient book of prophecy in there. No body knows where the room is however, so your question is completely pointless."

"Very well, I will find it. You may leave." She left the room quickly. He turned to the guards, he may as well have his amusement.

"Bring in Colette, she's been quite eager." They crossed their chests in salute and left quickly to fetch her. When she was brought in, she curtsied. He eyed her up and down. Her hair was dark, wavy and long, her eyes were green. The body on her was slender and soft and her dress was low cut, her cleavage nearly spilling out.

"You called on me, lord?" She smiled seductively. _Hmm... I may keep this one for a while. _


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

The morning was dank and cloudy when Chase woke up. He had had a strange dream. Raina had called out to him, thinking about her sent an ache through his heart. He missed her and he knew she must be worrying about him and Link. He looked at Link who was still asleep, and Zelda who was curled up in a little ball. Her hair was scattered around her face, and her lips were parted slightly as she continued sleeping. He didn't hate Link, but he knew that Link hated him. He felt bad for the guy, and he wished he could make it up to him.

Looking at Link and Zelda now though, there was something about them that just seemed right. Like they shouldn't be in separate beds they should be together. Maybe one day he would tell them to hook up, Link deserved a little happiness and so did Zelda. But, no way would they listen to them now. It still struck him as odd how they casual they could be around the Queen of Hyrule. She didn't even seem to mind how flippant they were at times, but he could tell that she was getting tired of him and Link fighting all the time. However, even that's going away, they were almost in danger of becoming friends again...

He snickered out loud. Zelda stirred and opened her eyes slowly. She sat up and looked around.

"What time is it?"

"Six."

"What a dreary day... You don't think it will rain do you?"

"Maybe." She yawned and hopped out of bed. Chase saw that she was in her underwear and looked away. She had amazing legs, though. She pulled on some trousers and went over to the doorway.

"I will get us some breakfast." She winked and walked out. He smiled after her, amazed at how much less formality she was showing. She was getting more comfortable with them. About half an hour later, she returned with a tray filled with aromatic foods. Eggs, with mouthwatering, chewy, juicy thick bacon, buttery toast with jam, cold fresh milk, and sweet pancakes. Link shot upward.

"Food?" He asked blearily.

"Mhm." Zelda responded, laying the food laden tray on the table in the corner. They tucked in quietly, and after they were done eating they packed up.

"Nurin is going to fill our food rations." Zelda said, she smiled and led the way to the sancutary.

"You seem happy this morning." Link noted.

"I just slept well, that is all." She responded idly.

"You sure it's not something more?" Chase said. She turned to him.

"Quiet you." But she winked playfully. They entered the sanctuary and saw Nurin sitting at a statues feet praying. She looked up and stood. She walked briskly over to the three.

"I have food rations for you..." She looked at Link curiously.

"What?"

"Nothing." She led them into the kitchens where she stocked up all their food.

"Wow, no wonder Zelda is so happy, I mean look at all the damn food! This should last us a couple months." Chase exclaimed.

"Well, not for you Chase." Zelda said, "for you, it will only last a couple of days then you will be mooching off me for a few months until I am out." Link started laughing until Chase punched him.

"Shut up." Chase didn't understand why but Zelda's unusually cheery mood got him all hyped up too. _She's contagious. _He said to himself with a smile.

"What time will you three be leaving?" Nurin asked.

"Right now, we do not have much time to waste."

"Right now?" Chase asked.

"That's what she just said, idiot." Link said.

"I'll take you out of the village myself." Nurin said.

After a while, the three were on their way to the east.

"I can see the castle from here." Zelda said breathlessly. The air was cool and moist, misty clouds clung close to the earth. Chase looked at her. She seemed so serene even with the difficult mission up ahead.

"Zelda, why are you so happy this morning?" He asked.

"I do not know, I guess I just had some good dreams, though I do not remember them. I just woke up this way. Why? Is it so strange for you to see me so cheery?"

"Not necessarily, but you are normally such a serious person. But now, you're making jokes and stuff." Chase responded.

"Oh." They were quiet for several hours as the hidden sun climbed high in the sky. Little drops of sweet smelling rain began falling lightly onto them. Finally, they were outside Castle Town's walls. Chase looked up at them, amazed at how large the town seemed. _If only Raina could see this..._ He thought to himself, wistfully. He looked over at Link and knew he was thinking the same thing.

"Welcome to Castle Town." Zelda said.

"It's huge." Link responded.

"That's for sure." Chase agreed. "How are we going to get into the castle?"

"The tavern has a secret entrance that leads up to my room."

"Sweet, I could use a whiskey right now." Chase said with a grin.

"We're not here to drink, Chase." Link reprimanded.

"Whatever."

They walked through the bustling crowds, kids were chasing each other and laughing, women were shopping for fruits, meats, and vegetables. Men shouted their wares clapping and singing. This was most certainly a lively town.

"Let's go to the town square and turn south into the ally." Zelda said, leading the way. When they entered the square, Chase gave a low whistle. There was a fountain in the very center, and it was huge. Water shot up and sprayed outward, far enough to touch the people nearby. People laughed and joked in little groups around it. There was an orchestra in a corner and sometimes people went over there to listen for a little bit before returning to their duties.

"Over there is the entrance to the Castle." Zelda pointed to two large stone double doors. There were two guards in front of them.

Chase was still gazing in awe at the surroundings when a girl about nineteen summers approached him.

"Excuse me, have you seen a man who looks almost exactly like me except with shorter hair?"

"Uh, no, I haven't, sorry?" Chase said.

She grimaced. "Dammit! I thought for sure that he would be around here somewhere.

"Sorry about that." He held out his hand. "My name is Chase."

"Erinella." She responded lightly, taking his hand. "Everybody just calls me Nella. He is my twin brother."

"This Zack person?"

"Yes." She sighed. "I suppose he's just wondering around the tents again."

"Well, I hope you find him, Nella." He looked her up and down. She was quite pretty actually. She had silvery blonde hair, navy eyes and her face was slightly speckled with golden freckles. She was tall and willowy thin almost like a woodland fairy or a nymph.

"Thank you." She smiled then turned away.

"Nella?" Came another voice.

"Zack is that you?" She called back.

"Yeah, it's me, where on earth have you been? I've been looking for you." Zelda giggled beside Chase and Link rolled his eyes.

"Huh. You don't have to look that far after all." Link said, Nella winked.

"This is my twin brother, Zack." She introduced. He had the same color hair (except about chin length), the same eyes and freckles.

"Nice to meet you, Zack." Zelda said, shaking his hand. Link and Chase did so as well.

"Nice to meet you." He replied, looking deep into her eyes. "Good God you are beautiful." Zelda blushed.

"Zack, stop flirting." Nella snapped.

"Sorry, Sister." He looked closer at Zelda. "But you know, you look very familiar somehow."

"Do I?"

"Yes... Very much so." Link cleared his throat.

"We have to go to the tavern, Celeste." Zelda looked questioningly at Link. He was using her old guise. He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Oh, I suppose." Zelda said quaintly. "It was nice meeting you two."

"Celeste? That is beautiful name." Zack said. Nella punched his arm.

"That guy is getting tired of our company, Brother, let's go get some lunch at the cafe."

"Well, why don't we go to the tavern with them? I feel the need to drink something a little stronger."

"Really, Zack, don't be so forward."

"Quiet, Sister." Chase sighed and pulled Zelda along. Link followed.

"Goodbye." He grumbled back at them. Zelda started giggling again.

"That was rather odd." Zelda said as she led the way to the tavern.

"I don't trust them." Link said.

"Why did you use the fake name?" Zelda asked.

"There was just something about them I didn't like." Link responded. "I don't think it would be a good idea if we used your true name here, Zelda. We are just too close to Ganon, it's not safe."

"I guess for once, I am not the wisest one here. I should have thought of that, and yes, I suppose I sensed something strange emanating from their auras."

"They were kinda quarky." Chase agreed. Zelda turned a sharp right down a flight of stone stairs. A drunken man was stumbling his way up them.

"Hello, pretty lady." He slurred at Zelda. Link put a hand on her arm pulling her quickly away from him.

"Can't catch a break..." He went away muttering. They entered the tavern door and looked around. There were several people socializing around the place. The place was noisy and full of loud clinks of glass. Zelda looked up behind the bar. There was a woman behind it.

"Excuse me, Ma'm?" Zelda said to her.

"Yes?"

"Do you know where Ingo is?" The woman frowned.

"You haven't heard?" She said. "He was executed for treason a couple weeks ago by Queen Zelda herself. That Queen sure has changed lately." The words shot at Zelda's heart.

"What?"

"Yep, the poor soul helped some prisoner who was plotting to overthrow the Queen escape."

"That's terrible! Was it a public execution?"

"No, it was private. But, I'm the new owner, would you like a drink?"

"No, I need to go into the backroom."

"I'm sorry, but no one is allowed back there... Hey, have I met you somewhere?"

Zelda grimaced.

"Well... Actually if you must know the truth." She leaned in close to the barmaid. "I am Zelda."

"No way."

"Yes, now, I need to go up into the castle."

"Why don't you just use the front entrance?"

"I can not tell you that."

"Okay, then, your highness, I suppose I can let you in back there." She walked over and opened the door next to the room where Zelda changed when she first escaped from the castle. "Have at it." Chase, Link and Zelda entered the room.

"It's empty." Chase said, disappointed. Except for an old mop and bucket, there was nothing remarkable about the room. Zelda walked over to the wall and touched the stone. She pushed it inward and the stone moved inward like a door. It was a hidden tunnel and inside it was dark and dank looking. "Oh no fucking way am I going in there..."

"Chase you have to." Link said, stepping in leg first through the square hole.

"What if there are Skulltulas in there?" Chase shuddered thinking of the creepy, jointed, eight legged arachnids. Skulltulas were giant spiders with skull imprints on their, er, posteriors and Chase was extremely arachnophobic.

"Man up." Link disappeared into the hole and Zelda immediately followed suit. She poked her head out.

"Do not worry, Chase, it isn't that bad." She reassured him.

"Don't worry, my ass." He snorted and crawled in cautiously after her.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

So what was up with the weird twins? Let's find out. It turns out they were Ganondorf's spies and they have been following Zelda, Link, and Chase for the past week since they left Kakariko village. They were bounty hunters and bounty hunters are the lowest of the low because of their widely known greed. This is their story.

"Erinella, where the hell are you?" Zack yelled out in their small cottage. Or hideout in proper terms. This is where they constructed all their business propositions. People wanted people found and Nella and Zack always found them. No questions asked. They were always willing to do any dirty job no matter how beastly it was.

"Busy, Zack, shut up and leave me alone, I'll be right out!" She yelled back from her bedchamber.

"Well, can you hurry up and come out here, we've got some work to do to tally up all these fees." He strode over to her door and flung it open. There she was with some loser. She was on top of him and she looked over her shoulder in disgust. Thank God they were under the bedsheets. He didn't need to see his baby sister naked.

"What the hell is this?" He shouted at her.

"Zacky, can't I have just a teeny bit of privacy without you butting in on my life?"

"I am your life, Nella, get dressed, we've got some work to do." She sighed and looked down at her partner.

"Sorry, Chris, Brother Dearest says you must go." She slid off of him and clung the sheets over her chest.

"No problem." He quickly grabbed his trousers and ran out the door and tripped in the rush to get them on. He's had enough crazy.

Zack frowned and walked over to her bed. He sat down and looked at her.

"Nelly, what have I told you about bringing random men into the house? We've got a reputation to keep up and we don't want the world knowing that my baby sister is some cheap whore. We've got a job to do." Nella burst into tears and buried her face into her palm.

"But, Zacky, since our mother died, I thought that it would be great to have some freedom, you know? But it's even worse, cause now I'm stuck with an overprotective big brother who can't mind his own business." So much for the tears. She glared up at him and smirked.

"You are one sly devil."

"Thank you."

"Not a compliment."

"Even so." There was a knock at the door.

"Coming!" He shouted, "alright, get dressed, Nella, we've got all those totals to tally up and it will take a while." She gave him a sarcastic salute.

"Aye." He exited the room and closed the door behind him. The knock grew more persistent.

"Hold on a minute, will you? I'm coming!" He shouted again. He opened the door wide. "What?" Then he looked up. The man looked dangerous. He had pitch black hair that waved to his neck, he was tall and muscular, but what really freaked him out was his blood red eyes.

"You should show me more respect, mortal." He had a deep voice, rich with some accent, he couldn't quite place.

"Who are you, uh, sir?"

"My name is Ganondorf. I have a mission for you."

"That's a funny name." Zack said. The man picked him up in a choke hold and rammed him against the side of the cottage.

"I would kill you right now, if I did not need you. You will respect the King of Hyrule."

"King? But Zelda is queen..." He choked out.

"She is no longer in power, and that is exactly who I need you to find."

"Why me?"

"Because if you help me find her then I will make you the richest man in all of Hyrule." At that moment, Nella trotted up to them, she was holding her dress up.

"Hey, Zacky, can you help me with these strings on the back..." She stopped, eying Ganondorf with curiosity. "What's going on here? Unhand my brother!"

Ganon dropped Zack, who collapsed on the ground breathing heavily and massaging his throat.

"My, my, who is this?" Ganon eyed Erinella very closely. She looked shyly back at him.

"This is my sister, Erinella." Zack said.

"Well, here is the deal, if you refuse to help me, I shall take... Other prizes." He looked her up and down appreciatively.

"You wouldn't..." Zack started.

"Do we have a deal?" Ganondorf demanded.

"I... Yes, we do."

"Good." He strode down the path and out of sight. After a while, Zack sighed and turned Nella around to tie up her strings.

"Zack, what's going on?"

"We have a mission."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah."

"What is it?"

"We have to find the queen... Or, that is, ex-queen, of Hyrule."

"Zelda?"

"Yeah." He finished tying her up and they walked into the kitchen to sit down at the table. Nella's long wavy hair draped over her shoulder. She began to braid it.

"What about the tallies?"

"This is more important." Zack said. "If we do this, we will become the richest people in all of Hyrule." _And more important... My baby sister will not be harmed. _

"Oh you devilish creature." She laughed.

"Thank you."

"It's not a compliment, Big Brother." She winked at him though.

So, this is how the proposition went. Ganon came over two days later with new information that Zelda was in Kakariko village and that she would be leaving soon. They were to tail her carefully and when the time was right, nab her. She was going to be coming to Castle Town and that is where they would take her. Ganon gave them 500 rupees to start out.

"Now, remember what happens if you fail." He warned before leaving once again.

"Don't worry, sir, we won't." Zack said.

***

After they saw Zelda, and the two men leave, they followed them. Not too far behind but not too close either. They saw them enter the tavern, and watched them go into the backroom. Nella was excited. _That Ganondorf is quite handsome, I should say, but Zacky wouldn't approve... He seems scared of him and he's been a lot more overprotective than normal since we first met him... No matter, I suppose. _She thought.

"Ah, she is so... Beautiful, what a shapely body. Those piercing green eyes, almost hypnotic, and her long beautiful golden hair." She heard him muttering to himself. She looked at Zelda as she spoke to the barmaid. She wasn't _that _pretty. She believed herself to be a lot more attractive than the queen. To be honest, she never even really liked the queen in the first place... Why should she get all those luxuries while her family suffered in a sty and poverty. She flipped her hair over her shoulder and looked at herself in the mirror on the other side of the bar.

_Now _that _is_ _true beauty_. She smiled at herself and went back to watching the so called 'queen.' She should be queen, and once they snatched her, they would be _living _like royalty... Maybe Ganondorf would even let them stay in the castle. She sighed wistfully.

"Nelly..." Zack whispered nudging her. "Pay attention." Zelda and the two men were going into the room. She watched their muscles flex under their shirts and shuddered. _Exquisite. _She thought breathlessly. She would have them too...

"Excuse me?" Zack tapped the counter.

"Yes?" The barmaid came over.

"We need to get in that room too."

"Sorry, but no one's allowed."

"But those two went." He complained.

"Why would you want to go in there?"

"Well, you see." Nella interjected. Zack shot her a withering glance. "We're on a mission for the queen and we need to get into the castle without being seen. Top secret stuff you know."

"I'm sorry, but, how am I supposed to believe you."

"We know about the secret entrance. No one except the royal family's loyal servants know about it. And the tavern's keep." Zack pointed out.

"I see... I understand. Go right ahead." The barmaid gestured to the door. Zack nodded and went into the room first. Nella looked over her shoulder; the people were drunk so no one would have noticed the confrontation anyways.

Nella went inside the room and stopped beside Zack who was looking curiously at the wall.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Where's the entrance?"

"How am I supposed to know?"

"Check along that wall." He pointed to the wall in front of him. "I'll check the other ones."

"Okay."

She padded along the wall until she immediately found a pliable stone.

"Hey, check it out." She pushed on it and it slid open like a door. "Ew, it's musty in there."

"Ladies first." Zack bowed graciously.

"Shut up." She swung her leg into the hole and pushed herself in. Zack followed suit.

"Ew." She said again, "Ew, it's so wet in here, and cold."

"Don't complain, Nella."

They heard echoes up ahead and tried to stay as quiet as possible as they followed along the narrow passageway. It smelled like mold and damp, the air was dusty and there were several cobwebs hanging from the low ceiling. The floor was jagged and uneven and Nella tripped several times, but Zack kept a hand on her shoulder so she wouldn't fall or make any sudden noises. They may seem unprofessional, but to be completely frank, they were the best of the best. They didn't make mistakes and they always succeeded in their quarry.

"Link?" They heard Zelda's voice up ahead.

"Yeah?" Said a male voice, Link.

"I want to say thank you... For everything." She said, shyly.

"It's no big deal, Zelda."

"I know, but, I dragged you into this mess. I feel absolutely horrid for it, and I want to make it up to you one day."

"Hey, what about me?" Said the other male voice.

"You too, Chase."

"Thanks." Chase said.

Huh, so the two males are Chase and Link... What mess could Zelda have dragged them into?

"How much farther until we get up into the castle?" Chase asked.

"It took me at least a day to get to the tavern when I escaped."

"Seriously? Fuck, I don't want to be walking that long. What if we run into some Skulltulas?"

"I did not run into any when I first came down here, do not worry, you will be fine." She reassured him.

"Chase is a pussy." Link said, a gloating smile in his voice.

"Shut up, Link, I'll kill you." Chase threatened. Zelda sighed.

This was all very interesting. Why would she have escaped from the castle? Ganon said that he had taken over and that Zelda was his queen. It was all stupid, but maybe she lied to the two men. From what Ganon told her and her brother, she was a selfish bitch who always needed to get what she wanted. _I hate her even more... She's manipulating them..._ Nella thought grimly. _I can't wait to get my hands on her. _

Several hours later, the passage widened slightly. They were entering a larger chamber with narrow stairs that spiraled upwards. Zelda, Chase, and Link had stopped to take a breather, eating a little bit of their food.

"Zacky, I'm hungry." She whispered to him. He dug through his pack and brought out a small loaf of stale bread. She nibbled it. She gave some to him and he chewed a mouthful before forcing it down with a gulp of tepid water.

"Raina..." Zelda suddenly said up ahead.

"Sorry?" Link and Chase said together.

"I do not know, but I just have a feeling of something."

"What do you mean?" Link asked.

"If something goes wrong... Go back to her, both of you... Check on her." Suddenly, she gasped.

***

Zelda felt her body seize up. Images flashed across her mind. A beautiful woman with waist length, dark hair, gray eyes. _Raina..._

_Raina was in a temple, kneeling on her hands and feet. Her hair cascaded across her face, she was praying earnestly. She looked up at a statue of the Goddess Farore. _

_ "Please give it strength... Protect the Master Sword... Give them Courage... I pray to the Sages of Light. Bring back the power... Fill it with magic. Cast away evil." _

_ There was a bang as the chamber door was broken open. There were screams down the hall... There was a fire._

_ "Please... No, not now." She begged. _

_ "Your time is up. Your village is burning. You have no where else to go. Just give up." _

_ "Let me be." Raina suddenly cried out, "Link! You must come! It is your time now! I know this, you must protect Hyrule! Protect Zelda!" The man unsheathed a sword with a metallic ring that echoed across the hall. He grabbed her by the hair, she moaned in pain, and he pushed the deadly blade into her heart. Her eyes were wide open and sparkling with tears. Zelda could feel the pain slicing through her body. But then, something strange happened. _

_ Raina smiled. _

_ "He will protect me." She whispered, before he pulled out the blade, slick with blood, and she collapsed on the ground, lifeless._

Zelda was pulled out of the vision violently. She could feel the blade cutting through her insides. She touched her chest.

"Raina..." She said again, looking at Chase and Link. "I just had a vision about her. She is in danger. But from the looks of it, it is not imminent. Nevertheless, after we retrieve the book, we must go to Ordon and get her. I have a very strong feeling that she will be vital to this mission."

"Raina? What does she have to do with this?" Chase asked.

"I do not know... something is wrong, I can feel it." She shuddered, "we need to hurry." They packed up the rest of the food and pushed onward. They were walking for what it seemed like forever. There was a movement up ahead. Zelda held her fist up, stopping Link and Chase in their tracks.

"What's wrong?" Link asked. She pulled out her sword. There were clicking sounds. Then it appeared. It was monstrous. Eight red jointed legs, large drooling pincers eight milky eyes. What stood out the most was the vivid red skull pattern on it's posterior.

"Oh... My fucking... God..." Chase stammered. "Shit! I thought you said there weren't any Skulltulas down here?!" He brought out his sword his body shaking head to toe. Link did the same.

"That's not the worst of it." He said quietly. Suddenly, the Skulltula was not alone, there were at least several dozen blocking their path ahead. This was not going to be pretty.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

**WARNING! Very strong sexual content in this chapter, don't say I didn't warn you, but just so you don't get caught by surprise... **

Zack heard Chase swear up ahead.

"That doesn't look so good." Nella said beside him, "We should probably help."

"No, we can't give away our position." There were sickening crunches as one by one the three up ahead tried to fight off the Skulltula attack.

"But, we can't risk them dying. Ganondorf needs Zelda, and I need Chase and Link!"

"That's a good point, but why do you need Chase and Link?" Zack asked. Nella huffed.

"They will be my servants when we become the richest of all the land."

"I see, but let's just worry about the short term right now, Baby Sister."

There was a flash of silver light up ahead. He had heard that the women of the Hyrule family had a magic running in their veins but he never believed it to be true until he witnessed Zelda conjure a mystical fire up ahead. The fire was captivating in itself to look at. It was silver and blue, and the Skulltula screamed and fell immediately dead when they were caught up in it. More seemed to be coming on though; it seemed endless. Chase and Link seemed like they were getting tired, and Zelda seemed to be reaching the end of her strength. She gasped for breath. She conjured more fire and spread it around the room. She encircled the approaching Skulltula with the flames trapping them. She twisted her fingers in a circle and the fire ring shrunk toward the center, the beasts screamed and shuddered violently before burning to a crisp.

Chase tried to fight off as many as possible, one stabbed him in the chest with a sharp stinger before pouncing on him.

"Agh!" He threw the giant arachnid off and gutted him on it's soft underbelly.

"Hold on a second!" Zelda shouted to both of them. She raised her arms above her head and closed her eyes; her palms upward. A point of light began glowing in her hands and got stronger. She thrust her palm upward and lightning struck down on the Skulltula, making them explode on impact. Chase groaned. He was gripping his chest, blood was seeping heavily, drenching his shirt. Zack could smell the blood from where he was. Like wet metal and salt.

Zelda ran over to Chase and ripped off his shirt. He was drenched in a cold sweat and panting heavily.

"It is turning green, I think there was poison in that sting." She ran her finger over the stab wound. "It went in deep, but I do not think it punctured any vital organs..."

"God, it hurts like a mother fucker." He chuckled. She bent down and pressed her lips on the wound. "What are you doing?"

"I will suck out the poison sting."

"Gross." Zack heard Nella whisper beside him.

"Shh." He warned her.

***

Zelda began sucking on the wound, her mouth filled with blood so she spat it out, coughing. Chase held onto her shoulder and squeezed his eyes shut. _God, she's not that squeamish is she? _He thought grimly. She sucked on it again, one long pull when finally she spit out blood on the ground and something in her hand. It was the poison sting and it had to be an inch long.

"Yikes." Link said, grimacing.

"_That _was inside _me_?" Chase said.

"Yes." She responded throwing the sting aside. She rummaged through her bag and brought out some gauze and alcohol.

"Nurin gave me a first aid kit." She explained, pouring some alcohol onto a swab and dabbing it against the wound. It started to foam up and crust over, it stung like hell. Chase bit his lips hard and closed his eyes tighter. She looked up at him. "Does it hurt?"

"Not really." He replied. She started to blow on it gently, he sighed in relief.

"Pussy." Link said for the second time that day.

"Really, Link, do you have to say those words in front of a lady?" Chase said mockingly.

"I do not mind it that much. I have heard the soldiers say worse." Zelda said. She pressed a fresh cotton pad against the stab wound and wrapped gauze around his chest to keep it there. "There we go, that should work for now... It will not get infected."

"Should we rest for the night?" Link asked.

"I'm not sleeping where we killed all those eight legged freaks." Chase interjected.

"We should move ahead some more." Zelda said.

And so they did, after a while, they found a good enclave to rest for the night. They set out their bedding and started a small fire. They ate some food.

"So, how are we going to find this room?" Chase asked Zelda.

"It is supposed to be in the lower corridors. Near the dungeons."

"I see, well, I don't know about you guys but I'm exhausted. So, good night." Chase rolled over onto his stomach and fell asleep.

***

"Why is he so afraid of Skulltula?" Zelda asked, looking down at him.

"He's just afraid of spiders in general." Link responded.

"Bad experience?"

"When he was little, he woke up one day and found a walltula on his chest." Walltulas were miniature Skulltula, except, as the name implied they stick to walls.

"That would scare me too." She laughed. _Though, I do not suppose it is any reason to be so mortally afraid of them. _She looked up to see Link looking at her in a strange way. "What is it?"

"Nothing..." He said vaguely.

"You are lying."

"You would be mad if I told you."

"Try me." She challenged. He hesitated for a moment.

"Well... It's just that... I keep thinking about that night."

"What night?" She blinked at him.

"When you saved me from the shadow realm."

"Oh..."

"Yeah." There were several moments of awkward silence.

"I am not mad." She finally said. "I warned you before though, do not let the magic corrupt you."

"I don't think it was the magic, Zelda." He said earnestly.

"What do you mean?"

"I... Really like you." He said. Zelda could only stare at him.

"Link..."

"See, I knew you would think I was stupid." He sighed then laid down.

"I do not think you are stupid." She argued, crawling over to his bedding. "Link, you know that we cannot get distracted from this mission."

"I know that." He turned around and looked up at her. He lifted his hand and brushed a stray hair out of her face and behind her ear. _If only... _She thought to herself. _Maybe... It would not be that bad. _To tell the truth, she really did like Link. But she knew she had to keep it on a strictly professional level. They couldn't let their feelings jeopardize the mission. He rested his hand on the back of her head. "There's no way a queen would want to be with some farmer boy from Ordon..." He whispered, a trace of sadness lay in undertone in his voice. His hand felt so warm... She leaned down closer to his face, her lips barely brushing his. She closed her eyes as she felt him take a sharp intake of breath. She could feel the heat rolling off of him, it felt... comfortable. But she couldn't let this get any further, so she tried to pull away but, he held her there.

"Please... Just kiss me." He whispered against her lips. She could taste his breath. He tasted so sweet. She allowed herself to press her lips softly against his, and she felt his tongue trace her mouth looking for an opening. She parted her lips ever so slightly and he slipped it in. A huge wave of heat swallowed her senses, she breathed a little harder through her nose. He kissed her so deeply, so passionately, she didn't think she could take these overwhelming sensations. He used his other hand to hold onto her waist, and he pulled her on top of him. She was straddling him. She didn't care that they were pressed against each other in such a way... All she knew was that she wanted more. She ground against him gently, he was practically panting now.

"Zelda..." He moaned quietly against her. She pulled her shirt over her head and dropped it aside. He began fumbling with her pants, pulling the strings apart. She took his shirt off too. She lifted her hips and let him slide her pants off. He rubbed his hand against her, feeling her. She shuddered.

"Link... I want you. So badly." She whispered in his ear. He pulled off his pants and she could feel his hardness. He cupped her breasts and kissed her neck positioning her hips right above him. She could feel him pressing himself against her. He pushed. She gasped when she felt what he was doing to her, but she didn't want it to stop. It hurt just a little bit, but it hurt so good... He pushed himself all the way in. His lips found hers again as he started pressing himself deeper inside her but pulled out just a tiny bit just to tease her. She moaned and he rolled her over onto her back. Her hands were all over his body.

"Oh... God, Link, please don't stop." She begged him and he didn't.

***

"So how are we going to find this room?" Zack heard Chase say. He sighed then set up his and Nella's bedroll behind a rockface so that the three wouldn't see them. He groaned. This part was the most boring part of the whole 'stalking thing.' He couldn't wait to deliver Zelda so that he and Nella could get that money.

"I'm going to go to bed." Nella said, "you stay up for the watch."

"Yes, ma'm." He sarcastically saluted her. After a while, Nella was snoring softly away. He put a pillow over her face so that the quarry wouldn't hear her. _I can't wait until this is over... _He said to himself. Then he heard Zelda moan. He looked up over the rockface and saw her on top of the guy, Link.

_Holy shit, they are gonna do it! _He couldn't believe this, this night was getting better already! He watched as Link rolled her over on her back. _Hm..._ He looked around for a second. I_ need to get a better place to see this. _He saw another rockface a little bit closer and he hunched down low and walked over to it. He felt himself get hard and pushed his hands into his pants. _Let's get this show on the road. _He thought with a grin.

***

Zelda was in Link's arms. She didn't know what time it was, and she didn't care. She nestled deep into his chest. His skin was still overheated, but his breathing was getting calmer.

"Do you regret it?" He suddenly asked. It took her a while to think about it.

"No, not at all." He placed a finger under her chin and lifted it up to his face. He kissed her sweetly. "I should probably get my clothes on." She finally said.

"Probably." He agreed. They got dressed, and Zelda went to her own bedding. She instantly fell asleep.

Then she woke right up again to someone nudging her.

"Zelda, wake up." She heard Chase telling her. He nudged her again. She groaned.

"I just fell asleep." She complained.

"You've been sleeping for hours." Chase said.

Link was packing up his stuff.

"I suppose... We have got a few more miles to go before we reach the end of the tunnel and into my room.

Then they set off. The tunnel was wider than it was before and more open. The air was getting less rank and the path sloped upwards ever so slightly. Shafts of light peeked in from the high ceiling above as they climbed onward.

Zelda stopped. "Did you hear that?"

Link and Chase stopped too. There were was a bang behind them.

"Who's there?" Chase called out. They heard someone curse. It was a female voice.

Someone came out of the shadows. It was the twins they met in the town square.

"Hey, Zack, I recognize those voices, do you hear that?" Nella said, then she spotted Zelda, Link and Chase. "Oh! What a surprise!" She nudged Zack. "Zack, it's Celeste and the gang!"

"Oh! It is, what a surprise indeed, what are you three doing down here?" He exclaimed.

"Were you following us the entire time?" Link asked, horrified. Zelda could see why... After what happened the night before.

"Oh, no! No we weren't." Nella said.

"Then what are you doing here?" Zelda demanded. "This is a secret place, how in the world would you know about it?"

"Now, no need to get all defensive, Celeste." Zack pouted.

"Tell us the truth, were you following us?" She asked again.

"Alright, fine!" Nella threw up her hands. "We were concerned, you seemed a little lost when we saw you three, and we decided to follow you into the tavern. When we went into the tavern we saw you enter a room. When we noticed you didn't come back out we got worried and went into the room ourselves but it was empty."

"We asked the barmaid about it and she said that you went into a secret passageway. So we checked along the walls and _voila! _A secret tunnel!" Zack finished. "Who knew that it would be down here, eh, Sister?"

"Indeed, Brother."

"Oh." Zelda frowned. Chase didn't seem convinced.

"I don't trust them, Ze-Celeste."

"Why wouldn't you trust us, Chase, we are good people." Nella said in a soothing voice.

"How the hell do you know my name?"

"Erm." Zack said.

"We heard you guys say your names in the bar." Nella explained. She turned to Link. "And you are Link." Zack looked him up and down. Link grimaced.

"Whatever." He said.

"Hey, do you think we can follow you? Where does this tunnel lead?" Zack asked.

"Into the castle, and no, I do not think you should follow us." Zelda said firmly.

"Aw, why not? I want to see the inside of the castle, who knows, we may get to see Queen Zelda." Nella whined.

"Erinella, don't whine." Zack chided.

"Sorry."

"We've got some business up in the castle, and we don't need anyone tagging along." Chase said. He glared at Zack. Link was still doing so.

"Actually, Chase." Zelda began, "it would be nice to have some help find what we are looking for." Nella clapped her hands together in glee.

"Oh, how wonderful!" She looked at Zack, her eyes sparkling with happiness.

"It is." Zack agreed. "So, what are you three looking for?"

"A certain room. We need to get a book from there." Link said.

"A book you say? Of what?"

"It is just a book." Zelda said. "But, it would mean a lot if I could find it."

"Then we are your people, we are very good at finding things." Nella grinned.

"Very well." Zelda smiled at Nella's enthusiasm, she couldn't help it. "Let us go then, we do not have very far to go." She glanced at Link sheepishly, he nodded in encouragement. She led the way.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Nella pulled her hair up in a messy knot. _Easy as pie. _She thought. However, they wouldn't have blown their cover if she hadn't knocked her knee into the wall. She watched Link's back. She didn't understand how such handsome young men could stand to be in the presence of someone so drab.

"So, Link, where are you from?" She asked innocently.

"Ordon."

"Wow, isn't that far south?"

"Yes." He stopped and looked back at her. She smiled graciously. "Chase is too."

"Are you two really close?"

"No. In fact, we hate each other."

"Aw, Link, don't be an ass." Chase pouted.

"Why?" Nella looked from one to the other.

"It's too long of a story, and I'd rather not get into it." Link looked at Zelda's back. Nella pretended to trip and she was sent sprawling on the ground.

"Oh!" She exclaimed. Chase helped her up.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yes, I just... I'm just so clumsy... Sorry." She blushed.

"No problem. Just be careful." When he turned around again, she saw Zack glaring at her. She smirked back.

"How long until we get to the castle?" Zack asked.

"Not too far." Zelda replied. Zack touched her in the middle of her back. "You know..." He whispered to her softly. "You are quite beautiful."

"I... Um, thank you." She blushed. He kissed her hand. She looked nervously at Link but settled her gaze on the path ahead. Finally, they reached the end of the tunnel. Zelda pressed her ear against the wall.

***

"I hear muffled voices." She whispered. She felt Link's fingers intertwine with hers discreetly. She held them tightly. She was hoping beyond hope that they would do this alright without getting caught.

"Should we wait for a little while?" Link asked. She listened harder. The voices were feminine and she thought she could catch Impa's low tones.

"I will open it very slightly." She pushed in the stone a few millimeters and peeked into her room. Nina, Lily, and Impa were huddled in a corner whispering. She didn't see Ganondorf anywhere. "It is safe."

She pushed the stone all the way through and it swung open quietly.

"Impa?" The three jumped.

"Ze-" Impa started, but Zelda frantically shook her head and put a finger to her lips.

"Impa, it is me, Celeste, I have come back."

"Celeste?"

"Yes." Zelda gestured to Link and Chase. "This is Link and Chase... and over there is Zack and Erinella." She pointed to them.

"Just Nella." Nella corrected.

"I see." Impa frowned thoughtfully. "Where have you been?"

"It is a long story, but I have found who I was looking for." She pointed to Link.

"Why have you come back?"

"We need to find the secret chamber."

"Celeste, that is not a good idea."

"Why not?"

"Because, he is expecting you." Zelda paled.

"He knows?"

"Yes, and he has already killed several young women, including young Denera and Colette."

"They were only children!" Zelda exclaimed angrily.

"They were no younger than yourself."

"We need to find the room, Impa." Zelda repeated. Impa sighed.

"Alright. I have long suspected where it was hidden, but I have never been able to test it."

"Can you lead us?" Zelda asked.

"Yes."

"What about us?" Nina asked.

"You should stay here." Zelda suggested. Impa led them out of the room and snuck along the corridor. There were rich paintings hanging along the walls. The floors glittered in the torchlight. The ceiling was made entirely of glass and the sinking sun slanted through. The halls were strangely empty, which would be a good thing, but it was strangely eerie. There wasn't that hustle and bustle Zelda was used to. No servants were out of their quarters. Impa seemed to sense Zelda's thoughts.

"There is a curfew for all the hands." She whispered.

"I see."

"Well, for tonight it is a good thing, it allows us to sneak around easier." Impa stopped feeling along a wall. She pushed and the wall gave away revealing a secret stairs.

"I have never known this was here." Zelda murmured, amazed.

"I have been doing some investigating lately. I found it when I was scouting." They hurried down the narrow stairs (Impa closed the door behind them). The path seemed endless. Nella tripped a few times but Zack caught her.

"This is so creepy." Nella whispered to him.

"I'll protect you." Zack reassured her.

"You better."

They finally hit flat ground. There were no windows, torches hung along the walls, the path was dusty and cold. No one had been down here in centuries.

"I wonder how the torches got lit, it doesn't seem like anyone has been down here for a while." Link wondered aloud following up with Zelda's train of thought.

"Ancient magic." Impa responded. "I am pretty sure they used this path in case of a siege of the castle."

"How do you know about this?" Zelda asked.

"I studied." They followed the corridor as it wound through. Finally hitting a dead end.

"This is it?" Chase asked, disappointed. Nella ran her hand over a wall.

"There's an indent here." She muttered and pushed. They wall gave a way with a rumble and slid open. The room was dark and when they entered it, torches along the walls sprung alight.

"Impressive." Chase remarked. They began searching the room.

"What exactly are we looking for?" Nella asked.

"A book that would say, 'Bíe te Sumar'"

"What does that mean?" Zack asked.

"Book of Medora. In the old tongue." Zelda answered.

"Wait, then, I think I found it." Nella said, looking down at a dusty tome on a pedestal. She wiped her hand on the grime. "Bíe te Sumar."

She turned around with a grin, holding the book in her hands.

"Aha!" Suddenly, there was a flash of light. Nella screamed. The book fell to the floor and someone stepped out of the shadows. He enveloped his arms around Nella and gave her neck a kiss.

"Thank you for leading me here..." He said, looking up at Zelda. It was Ganondorf. "Ah, my prize. Perfect." He threw Nella against the wall, she passed out on contact.

"What the hell?!" Zack yelled, and ran over to pick her up, after checking her pulse and sighing in relief, he glared up at Ganon. "We brought you the girl, now give us our reward."

"Reward?" Zelda stared at him.

"I sent them to find and bring you here, Zelda, and now that I have you, I don't need them anymore."

"Wait, what?" Zack narrowed his eyes, "you promised us!"

"Greed can only get you so far... I have what I wanted." He paused to look at Zelda then walked over to Nella, he pushed Zack aside and held her head up. She woke up with a gasp, then with a sharp crack, he broke her neck. She died instantly.

"NO!" Zack screamed running at Ganon, but he blew him aside with a burst of energy. Ganon siezed Zelda and held her close. She whimpered.

"It is a special day my love." He bit her hard on the neck. "We have a lot of celebrating to do..."

"Link, remember what I told you." She looked at Link. "I am sorry that we have failed... Please, know that we have tried, I love you." She, Ganon, and Impa disappeared in a cloud of shadow.

***

Link couldn't believe his eyes. She was gone.

"No..."

"Link there's nothing we can do now, we have to find Raina."

"I have to get her, they have to be somewhere in this castle." He ran toward the door, "I will tear this whole place apart, we have to find her."

"Link..."

"Don't start with me, Chase!" He ran through the corridor, Chase followed closely behind.

"Wait, Link, what about Zack and Nella?"

"Who gives a fuck?!"

"Zack is still alive." Chase grabbed Link's arm.

"He can rot in hell." Link collapsed on the ground. "I can't believe this, I just can't believe it."

"We can save her." Chase reassured him, "but now is not the time."

"You don't understand."

"I know you really care about her." Chase said.

"I love her."

"Let's check on Zack, we can deal with him first." Chase said, pulling Link up. They walked back into the room and saw Zack stirring into consciousness. Link grabbed him by the hair.

"What the hell did you do?" Link growled at him.

"I'm sorry..." Zack looked around, then spotted his sister. "Nella..." He crawled over to her and pulled her in his arms. Her head lolled to the side, her beautiful face was ashen. "Nelly, you're so cold... What have I done? I promised I would protect you... I failed." He started to sob. "How could we have been tricked like that? How could I have been so stupid... My little sister is dead because of me!" He held her tighter. "Please be okay... Please, let this just be a dream... You're all I have."

Link softened a little bit despite his wishes.

"Tell me everything." Link finally said. Zack looked up at him, choking on a sob.

Zack told him everything, when he was done thirty minutes later, he jumped up.

"I want to help you."

"You can't."

"He killed my sister, I want revenge."

"We need all the help we can get, Link." Chase said quietly.

"How do we know he won't double cross us?"

"I just have a feeling." Link sighed.

"Fine. Let's go then."

"Wait, we can't leave Nella." Zack said.

"We don't have time to carry her."

"Please, she deserves to be buried." Zack pleaded. Link rolled his eyes. She didn't deserve to be buried but whatever. He didn't want to get on this guy's bad side.

"Fine." Link grumbled. Zack picked her up and hoisted her over his shoulder.

"Do we know a way out?" He asked, grunting under her weight.

"The way we came of course."

"We shouldn't cause a scene." Chase said.

"Of course not." Link said.

It took a day and a half to reach the tavern, they didn't run into any trouble, but Link's mind kept racing. _I have to save Zelda_... But, he knew he couldn't do anything about it at the moment. Images flashed in his head. That monster was probably ravaging her right now. She was probably in pain...

"Link?" Zack tapped his shoulder.

"What?"

"How do we sneak Nella out of the tavern?" Link thought about it for a moment.

"I'll go in first, stay here." He pushed open the secret entrance, went through, and closed it behind him. He exited the room and saw the barmaid serving up some drinks. He placed a hand on her shoulder. She gasped then turned around.

"Oh! Dear heavens, you scared me! What are you doing?"

"I need a favor."

"Yes?"

"We ran into some trouble in the castle. There's a woman... She was killed. We don't want to cause a scene, but we need to get her out of here and properly buried."

"How did she die? Was it that beautiful young woman with the golden hair?"

"No, she is still in the castle. This is another woman. Nella. There was a cave in and she broke her neck."

"Is the tunnel blocked off?" She said, suddenly very concerned.

"No, we cleared the rubble." She nodded once and called out for attention.

"The bar is closing now! Please leave and be careful on your way out." The people dispersed in complaining groups. Once they were all gone, the barmaid followed Link into the room and opened the secret entrance. Zack came out first carrying Nella, and Chase came out second, closing the door behind him.

"Oh dear... I remember this girl." The barmaid tutted sympathetically. "Hand her over here, I will take care of her." Zack held onto Nella but with gentle persuasion from Link he handed her over.

After they left the bar, they headed toward Ordon.


	10. Chapter 10

Epilogue

Zelda screamed as a bolt of lightning shook her internally.

"WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME?! DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I HAVE BEEN OVER YOU?! YOU STUPID BITCH! HOW COULD YOU GET THOSE PEOPLE INVOLVED! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I HAVE DONE TO TRY TO FIND YOU AGAIN! HOW MUCH_ SHIT _I HAD TO GO THROUGH TO GET TO YOU!" He struck her face. She was bleeding profusely. "You will NEVER leave me again, do you understand? I will not let you out of my sight." She was throbbing so painfully from the most recent most terrible... The most brutal rape he had ever given her. She felt mutilated... _Please, Link, find Raina... You must find her... Protect her, she will help you in your mission. Hurry..._ She thought. Ganondorf brought out a knife and pushed her on her back, his knees in between her thighs, forcing them open. He pressed the knife against her lower stomach, and slowly cut a shallow line. She screamed again and thrashed against him, but he held her down with his other hand by her neck. He pressed it deeper.

"I wouldn't hurt you my, my love..." Ganondorf whispered softly in her ear. "Don't fight me off please, you know I love you."

***

Link was relieved once they entered the village. Zack was absorbing the sights around them trying to keep his thoughts off his sister. Chase got impatient.

"We're almost there!" He ran to a house up on a hill. Raina's house. The lights were on in the windows. "Raina!" He shouted as he banged on the door.

The door opened just a crack, Raina's mom looked out, her soft forest green eyes taking in the company, her face was worn with years of care.

"What are you doing here, Chase?" Her eyes narrowed. Then she saw Link. "Link? Where have you been?"

"I've been busy. I need Raina, where is she? It's important."

"She's downstairs in the shrine... Come in." She looked at Chase and Zack. "I suppose you two can come in too. And who is this?"

"This is Zack, he's from Castle Town." Link said. They entered the house.

" I will be with my husband, Raina has been waiting for you." She said, then she went upstairs. They went downstairs and found Raina kneeling in front of a statue of Farore, praying. She looked up.

"Link?" Her eyes widened. "Chase!" She ran up to him and hugged him. He kissed her gently on the lips. "I was worried, you were supposed to come back _ages_ ago.

"There's no time to explain, Love, but we have to leave."

"What?"

"We need your help." Link filled her in on all that has happened. "Zelda had a prophecy that concerned you. You are in danger."

"What about my parents?"

"It's okay Raina, you can go." Her mother's voice drifted from the stairs. She was hand in hand with her husband. "We knew this day would come, but now you must leave."

"What is going on?"

"Raina." The mayor said sadly, her father, "there is something we haven't told you."

"You are a descendant of a Sage of Light." Her mother said. Raina gasped.

"We've always known you were going to save the land of Hyrule one day, that is the reason why we were so overprotective of you." Her father said.

"You have to leave, my sweet, sweet, daughter." Her mother said, walking forward and pulling Raina into a loving embrace.

"How am I supposed to believe you?" Raina asked. Her father went upstairs for a few seconds then came back down, a pouch in his hand. "What's that?"

Her father opened the pouch and emptied it into his palm. A beautiful sparkling necklace dropped out. It was on a simple golden chain and the pendent contained multiple prismatic colors of the rainbow. It glowed with a mysterious light, the colors shifting whenever the crystal moved. The crystal itself was round and embroidered by silver. Emeralds, rubies, sapphires, and diamonds intertwined in it like a vine. He put the pendent around her neck. It suddenly started glowing. Raina was encircled in an aura of golden light. Her eyes glowed silver. Then as soon as it started, it had ended.

"I know now..." She looked at Link. "I know what I am supposed to do. I remember my ancestors and what they did. I will help you save Hyrule." Raina's mother started sobbing into her father's shoulder.

"We are losing our baby girl, Marc."

"She will always be with us, Saria."

**This is the end of the first part of Zelda and the Rise of Ganon. Stay tuned for the sequel: Zelda and the Final Battle.**


End file.
